Soulmate Timer
by Chikara Az
Summary: Waktu akan terus berdetak. Waktulah yang akan mempertemukanmu dengan seorang "soulmate". Sekalipun waktu terus terulang, jika kalian benar-benar ditakdirkan bersama, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah itu. / warning inside / HAPPY SHINKONO DAY! / FINAL CHAPTER UPDATED! / MAY SHINKONO BE ETERNAL
1. Chapter 1

**Soulmate Timer**

A Kagerou Project / Mekakucity Actors fanfiction by Chikara Az

KagePro / MekakuCA © Jin

This fanfiction © Me

**Rating** : T untuk amannya uwu

**Warning** : ShinKono, possibly (very) OOC, slash/BL/shounen-ai dan semacamnya, mengikuti route di novelnya

Happy ShinKono Day! \ ;w; /

Enjoy~

* * *

Pria berjas putih itu menyeringai puas saat memandang tangki kaca di depannya. Tepatnya, ke arah tubuh lelaki bersurai putih yang dipasang berbagai selang di dalam tangki itu. Cairan kuning kehijauan yang mengisi tangki bersama lelaki itu bergolak, gelembung-gelembung kecil terbentuk. Perlahan, mata lelaki itu terbuka—menampakkan warna pink kemerahan yang mencolok.

"Tinggal sebentar lagi, dan kau akan bebas, Konoha." Ujar pria berjas putih tersebut.

Tak lama setelah mengatakan itu, pria tersebut menoleh ke tangki di sampingnya. Seorang gadis berambut panjang yang diikat dua ada di sana, dan cairan kuning kehijauan yang sama memenuhi tangki itu juga. Mata pria itu terarah ke pergelangan tangan kanan sang gadis, di mana sebuah jam dengan banyak angka nol berada.

Pria itu mengernyitkan dahi.

Setelah memastikan penglihatannya, ia menoleh kembali ke lelaki muda di tangki di depannya. Matanya mengincar pergelangan tangan kanan lelaki itu, dan jamnya terus berdetak. Angka di jam tersebut terus berkurang seiring detik-detik berlalu.

Setahunya, saat mereka berdua masih menjadi muridnya di kelas khususnya, jam di tangan mereka sama-sama menunjukkan angka-angka nol saat mereka pertama bertemu, menandakan bahwa mereka ditakdirkan untuk berpasangan di kemudian hari.

Tapi, sejak lelaki itu "meninggal" beberapa waktu lalu, dan tubuhnya diawetkan segera sesuai rencana pria berjas putih itu, jamnya berubah. Angka nol itu berubah—menunjukkan lagi waktu yang tersisa baginya untuk menemukan "soulmate"-nya.

"Mungkin karena jiwa yang mendiami tubuh ini nantinya sama sekali berbeda dari yang dulu..." gumam pria berjas putih pelan.

Ah sudahlah. Ini bukan urusannya. Lagi pula, ia tidak yakin lelaki muda di depannya ini akan bertahan lama untuk hidup bersama "soulmate"-nya.

* * *

.

.

Jam ini jelas-jelas berbeda dari jam di dinding yang menunjukkan waktu itu. Yah, jam ini juga menunjukkan waktu, namun sejauh yang Konoha tahu, jam digital seperti ini normalnya hanya akan menunjukkan 4-6 angka. Tapi angka-angka yang terus berubah ini ada banyak, membuatnya bingung.

Jam yang katanya sejak lahir sudah terpasang di tangannya itu membuat Konoha penasaran.

"Jam itu untuk menunjukkan waktu yang tersisa hingga kau menemukan soulmate-mu, Konoha." Ujar Kenjirou-sensei suatu hari, ketika dirinya bertanya. Saat itu, Kenjirou-sensei sedang sibuk membaca di sofa, sementara Konoha duduk di sampingnya tanpa berkata-kata. Setiap harinya, tidak banyak yang dilakukan Konoha di rumah ini. Kenjirou pun jarang pulang, dan ini kesempatan langka yang segera ia manfaatkan untuk memenuhi keingintahuannya.

"'Soulmate'?" Konoha tidak mengerti.

Menghela napas, pria berambut coklat itu meletakkan bukunya di meja dan meneruskan penjelasannya. "Pasangan hidup, dengan siapa kau akan jatuh cinta dan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu. Seperti itulah."

"Oh... lalu, um, berapa lama yang tersisa bagiku sampai aku bertemu... soulmate-ku ini?"

Kenjirou-sensei terdiam. Dia mengamati Konoha seolah pemuda itu hal paling menarik di dunia. Keheningan pun mau tak mau mengisi rumah yang hanya dihuni oleh dua orang itu. Konoha sejenak mengira bahwa ia sudah menanyakan hal yang salah, tapi kemudian Kenjirou-sensei menarik tangan kanannya dan mengamati jam di sana.

"Hm... wow, kau akan bertemu dengan soulmate-mu kurang lebih setahun lagi." Kata Kenjirou-sensei akhirnya.

"Tahun depan? Berarti... musim panas tahun depan...?" Konoha memastikan.

Kenjirou-sensei mengangguk kecil sambil mengambil bukunya kembali. Konoha mengamati jam di tangan gurunya yang memegang buku, semua angka di jam itu adalah nol. Berarti, gurunya ini sudah bertemu dengan soulmate-nya bukan...?

"Bagaimana rasanya saat kau bertemu soulmate-mu, Sensei?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Konoha, dan ia melihat gurunya berjengit mendengar pertanyaannya.

Hening lagi, dan ketika ia melihat ekspresi muram di wajah gurunya, kesadaran bahwa kali ini dia benar-benar telah salah bicara menghantamnya. Sejenak ia merasa takut. Gurunya pernah marah padanya, dan ia sama sekali tidak mau mengingat-ingat maupun mengulang kejadian itu.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Konoha diam, ia merasa setengah lega karena gurunya tidak marah, dan setengah penasaran karena pertanyaannya belum terjawab.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kenjirou-sensei pergi lagi. Meninggalkan Konoha sendiri di rumah lagi.

Kenjirou-sensei tidak memperbolehkannya keluar rumah sendiri, dan juga selalu tidak bisa menemaninya jika ia ingin keluar. Yah, Konoha tidak mempermasalahkannya sih, toh Kenjirou-sensei selalu memenuhi kulkas dengan rutin setiap harinya dan itu sungguh sangat cukup bagi Konoha.

Namun, jika dirinya di rumah terus, bagaimana bisa ia akan bertemu soulmate-nya nanti?

Pertanyaan itu ia pendam jauh-jauh di kepalanya. Ia akan tahu jawabannya setahun lagi. Yang perlu dilakukannya saat ini adalah menunggu.

.

.

* * *

**_Musim panas, setahun kemudian_**

Hari itu, Konoha masih bergelung di kasur. Mengabaikan cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela kamarnya yang tidak tertutup gorden, android bersurai putih itu menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Sekalipun cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan itu seolah berkata "Bangun!" padanya, Konoha tidak peduli.

Sampai ia mendengar suara bel rumahnya ditekan berkali-kali.

Terlonjak bangun, Konoha nyaris terjatuh dari kasur. Dengan terburu-buru dia menyambar karet di meja dan mengikat rambutnya seperti biasa. Dia setengah berlari ke wastafel di dapur untuk mencuci muka dan kemudian berlari lagi menuju pintu rumah.

Dikunci.

Argh.

Meredamkan rasa panik di dadanya, ia berusaha membuka kunci pintu itu. Selama ini jika gurunya pulang ke rumah, beliau selalu membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan yang ada padanya. Itu membuat Konoha belum pernah membuka kunci rumah seorang diri.

Ia mendengar suara anak kecil, mungkin lelaki dan perempuan, dari luar. Sepertinya kali ini yang datang memang bukan gurunya.

Di percobaan kesekian, akhirnya Konoha berhasil membuka pintu. Dia merasakan keringat mengalir di dahinya ketika ia membuka pintu itu.

"Huh. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi akhirnya pintu ini terbuka juga. Yang bener aja, kakak ipar, kamu ini kena—"

Benar, ada dua orang anak kecil di depannya kini. Seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam yang diikat dua dan anak lelaki berambut coklat. Sepertinya umur keduanya tidak berbeda jauh.

"M-maaf, aku tak tahu caranya membuka kunci pintu..." ujar Konoha pelan.

Wajah anak lelaki di depannya membelalak ketika melihat ke arahnya. Untuk sejenak Konoha merasa pasti ada yang aneh pada dirinya.

"K-kakak iparmu masih muda ya, Hiyori..."

"Kerennya..."

Wajah gadis itu merona dengan mata yang berbinar ketika memandang ke arahnya, membuat Konoha agak kebingungan tapi tidak bereaksi. Alih-alih, anak lelaki di sampingnya terlihat tidak percaya dan panik seketika.

"Kenapa Hiyori?! Eh?! Dia keren!? B-bukannya dia itu kakak iparmu?!"

"Bukan. Aku baru melihatnya sekarang. Ganteng banget..."

Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang memujinya, dan Konoha merasa senang dalam hati, sekalipun rasa senang itu tidak nampak di wajahnya.

"K-kubilang, siapa kau!? Ini rumah kakak iparnya Hiyori kan?! Kenapa kau di sini?!"

Nada dan suara anak lelaki itu terdengar sangat kasar, dan Konoha semakin bingung. Namun, ingatannya memberitahukan kalau "Hiyori" adalah nama seseorang yang akan datang hari ini, berdasarkan informasi dari Senseinya.

"Eh? Hiyori itu... ah, Sensei pernah bilang..."

Dia pun mengerti dan segera mendekati gadis bernama Hiyori itu. Senseinya selalu bilang kalau bertemu orang baru, ia harus mengenalkan diri dengan sopan. Namun ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu orang baru, dan ini pertama kalinya ia akan mengenalkan diri...

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Namaku, um... kurasa namaku itu Konoha..."

"Ah, ya ampun, umm! Senang bertemu denganmu juga! Ah, namaku Asahina Hiyori! "Sensei", kau bilang... jadi kau itu murid kakak iparku?"

"Eh? Um, bisa dibilang begitu..."

"Sudah kukira! Jadi kau di sini untuk menjaga rumah selama kakak iparku pergi ya? Berarti dia sibuk banget..."

"Begitulah. Um, karena kau di sini, silahkan masuk..."

Konoha merasa senang. Akhirnya, akhirnya ia mendapat teman baru. Tapi, saat Hiyori ingin melangkah masuk, anak lelaki di sampingnya mencegahnya. Kemudian anak itu berbisik ke Hiyori dengan cepat, yang dibalas secara ketus oleh Hiyori. Konoha tetap menunggu keduanya untuk memasuki rumah.

"Kamu ini bego apa?!"

"Eeeehh—"

Hiyori memalingkan wajahnya dari temannya dan mengubah ekspresi judesnya dengan senyum cerah ketika ia memandang Konoha lagi.

"Hey Konoha, cuekin aja anak lelaki ini, ayo masuk?"

"Ah, aku juga diminta buat menyambut anak lelaki itu dengan baik..." jawab Konoha pelan sambil mendekati anak lelaki itu, yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi aneh. "Um, namaku Konoha. Salam kenal...?"

"...Aku Amamiya Hibiya! Salam kenal."

Suara anak itu terdengar sangat enggan.

"Whoa, bagus kan, Hibiya, dia sangat ramah padamu! Nah, ayo masuk, ya? Benar kan, Konoha-san!"

Hiyori mendorong punggungnya dengan penuh semangat memasuki rumah. Konoha menahan senyum ketika ia merasakan tangan kecil yang hangat itu di punggungnya. Terdengar suara debam pintu yang keras dan ia tahu kalau Hibiya sudah menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

Teman baru. Kata itu terasa asing bagi Konoha, begitu pula perasaan antusias yang kini merayapi dadanya. Selama ini ia hanya sendiri bersama gurunya, dan memiliki dua orang teman baru sekaligus terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Namun, jam di tangan Konoha masih terus berdetak, belum mau mencapai angka nol sebelum waktunya. Menandakan kedua anak ini bukanlah soulmate-nya.

.

Malamnya, Hiyori sudah menerangkan kalau dia akan menginap di sini selama ia berada di kota bersama Hibiya, dan Konoha tidak keberatan. Matahari semakin tergelincir di arah barat ketika Konoha mendengar suara yang berasal dari perutnya. Saat itu mereka bertiga sedang duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi.

Hibiya mengeluarkan suara mencela sementara Hiyori mengabaikannya dan berkata pada Konoha.

"Konoha-san lapar ya?!"

Konoha mengangguk kecil sambil berdiri. "Masih ada makanan di kulkas... kalau mau, um, aku akan membuat sesuatu... kalian lapar?"

"Tidak usah! Hibiya, sana buat makanan! Kau lumayan bisa masak kan?" perintah Hiyori pada teman lelakinya. Hibiya mengeluarkan suara protes yang tak diacuhkan oleh Hiyori. "Sana buat! Kasihan Konoha-san lapar gitu!"

"Eh... tapi—" ujar Konoha.

"Tak apa Konoha-san! Aku pernah mencoba masakan Hibiya dan rasanya tidak buruk kok!"

Pujian secara tidak langsung yang diucapkan Hiyori itu sepertinya membuat Hibiya berubah pikiran dan tersenyum sumringah. Anak lelaki itu pun berdiri dan bergegas menuju dapur.

Konoha duduk kembali. Ia memandang Hiyori dengan penuh minat. Hiyori adalah gadis yang terlihat bersemangat dan walau terkadang suka bertindak kasar pada Hibiya, Konoha merasa kalau Hiyori tidak benar-benar tidak menyukai anak lelaki itu.

Sebuah senyum terpatri di bibir Konoha, senyum langka yang sangat tipis.

"E-eh, Konoha-san? Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Hiyori rupanya menyadari pandangan Konoha yang sedari tadi terarah padanya. Gadis itu terlihat salah tingkah dan pipinya bersemu merah.

"Ah, tidak..."

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Televisi di depan mereka menampilkan seorang idol yang sedang naik daun, idol tersebut adalah seorang gadis berambut oranye dengan mata menyala merah. Hiyori menonton acara itu dengan penuh minat, sesekali bertepuk tangan ceria. Konoha mengambil kesimpulan kalau Hiyori menyukai idol itu.

Aroma masakan yang sedap menelusup ke indra penciuman Konoha, membuat suara keroncongan di perutnya terdengar lagi.

"Hibiyaa sudah selesai belum?" kata Hiyori setengah berteriak ketika mendengar suara perut Konoha.

"Eee sebentar lagi!"

Hiyori mendesah kesal. Gadis itu kembali fokus ke tayangan televisi dengan kepala ditopang kedua tangan. Konoha melirik ke arah tangan Hiyori itu dan melihat jam di sana, angka-angkanya nol.

Tunggu,

Semua angkanya nol...?

"Hiyori... kau sudah bertemu soulmate-mu?"

Gadis itu terkesiap. Secara terburu-buru ia menyembunyikan tangannya dari pandangan Konoha. Ketika pemuda itu memandang wajah Hiyori, gurat kesedihan terpatri jelas di sana.

"Siapa? Hibiya?" Konoha memancing lagi dengan penasaran.

"B-bukan! Mana mungkin soulmate-ku itu orang seperti dia?!"

Suara Hiyori bergetar. Dan Konoha menyadari kalau ada airmata yang memenuhi manik obsidian gadis itu.

"Konoha! Bantu aku di sini!" seru Hibiya dari dapur.

Konoha mematung. Ia setengah ingin menenangkan Hiyori yang kini duduk dengan kepala tertunduk, namun nada yang digunakan Hibiya saat memanggilnya tadi sepertinya tidak menerima penolakan. Lagipula Hiyori tidak berkomentar apa pun tentang permintaan Hibiya tersebut.

"T-tunggu sebentar!"

Ketika ia meninggalkan ruang keluarga, ia melihat punggung Hiyori bergetar.

.

Hibiya memintanya untuk menata piring di meja makan yang terletak tak jauh dari dapur. Dengan patuh Konoha melakukan tugasnya. Begitu ia kembali ke dapur, Hibiya terlihat sedang meniriskan tempura dari minyaknya.

"Oi."

Konoha terlonjak ketika mendengar panggilan dingin Hibiya itu.

"Kau tahu, jangan pernah bicara soal soulmate timer dengan Hiyori, oke?"

Ia mendengar kesedihan di suara Hibiya. Mata pink pucat Konoha menilik ke jam di tangan kanan Hibiya, masih berdetak. Memang bukan Hibiya orangnya.

"Kenapa...? A-aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya bertemu soulmate-mu—"

"Karena," suara Hibiya mengintimidasi. Kegetiran dari suara itu terdengar jelas. "sejak lahir, jam Hiyori memang sudah seperti itu. Kau tahu artinya kan? Ia tidak ditakdirkan bertemu dengan soulmate-nya. Ia tidak akan memiliki soulmate!"

Konoha mematung. Kaget mendengar kenyataan itu.

"Aku—aku menyukai Hiyori, kau tahu? Tapi menyadari kalau gadis sepertinya tidak memiliki soulmate sangat menyakitkan—dan kini kau baru saja mencuri hatinya, sekalipun ia tahu dirinya tidak akan berakhir denganmu!"

Konoha diam. Ia melihat bahu Hibiya kini agak bergetar—sama seperti Hiyori tadi.

"Memang bukan salahmu karena kau tidak tahu, tapi lain kali jangan pernah membicarakan soal soulmate timer dengannya, oke?"

Hibiya mengakhiri ucapannya sambil menyodorkan sepanci sup pada Konoha, tanpa kata menyuruhnya menaruh sup itu di meja makan.

Ketika mereka makan, Hiyori sepertinya sudah kembali ceria. Bahkan gadis itu sudah bisa tertawa, sekalipun ia tadi terlihat sangat depresi karena pertanyaan Konoha. Konoha bersyukur karena ternyata Hiyori tidak benci padanya.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Konoha terbangun dan tidak menemukan kedua anak itu di rumah.

Setengah panik, ia mencari-cari ke semua sudut rumah. Kamar tidur, dapur, ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, kamar mandi, gudang. Tidak ada.

Kemudian ia berpikir, keduanya datang dari desa. Pasti ada yang ingin dilakukannya di kota ini, dan—apa yang akan dilakukannya jika dia berasal dari desa dan pergi ke kota? Tentu saja kemungkinan besar itu pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan, untuk membeli oleh-oleh—misalnya.

Konoha tidak yakin ia bisa meninggalkan rumah begitu saja, padahal Sensei sudah berpesan untuk tetap menjaga rumah hingga ia pulang, namun keselamatan kedua teman barunya menjadi prioritas.

Akhirnya, setelah memantapkan diri, ia mengenakan sepatu, mengunci pintu rumahnya, dan pergi mencari kedua anak itu.

.

Ia merasa sangat lelah dan peluh mengalir di pelipis dan lehernya ketika ia menemukan mereka. Namun, kelihatannya mereka berdua sedang bertengkar. Hiyori berteriak-teriak dengan kesal pada Hibiya dan wajah gadis itu terlihat ingin menangis. Hibiya sesekali mencoba berbicara, namun menciut karena teriakan Hiyori.

Suara serangga-serangga musim panas terdengar memekakkan telinga.

Konoha berhenti sekitar tiga meter di dekat keduanya dan mengendalikan nafasnya yang terengah. Sepertinya baik Hiyori maupun Hibiya tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Aku mau pulang. Jangan ikuti aku."

Suara Hiyori sedingin es. Kemudian gadis itu berbalik dan akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Konoha di depannya.

"Kau... sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Eh, sejak awal?" Konoha menegakkan tubuhnya. "Tadi waktu bangun aku tidak menemukan kalian di rumah... jadi, kurasa aku harus mencari kalian..."

"...Apa kau mendengar pembicaraan kami tadi?"

Konoha menaikkan sebelah alis dengan bingung. "Eh? Ya, aku dengar."

Dan setelah itu, Hiyori berlari meninggalkan Konoha, membuat android berambut putih itu kebingungan sejenak. Cukup untuk membuat Hibiya mengejar Hiyori mendahuluinya. Begitu Konoha menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia pun berbalik dan ikut mengejar Hiyori.

Atau setidaknya itu yang akan ia lakukan.

Baru saja ia berbalik, sebuah truk melaju kencang ke arah seorang gadis berambut hitam yang diikat dua, menabraknya telak.

.

.

* * *

_Tangannya menggapai, mencoba meraih gadis yang berlari ke tengah jalan itu, berusaha mencegahnya tertabrak kendaraan yang melaju kencang tak jauh darinya, siap menabraknya kapan saja..._

_Namun, rasanya ada perisai tidak terlihat yang mencegahnya mendekati gadis itu. Dengan putus asa, ia berusaha lagi dan lagi namun semuanya sia-sia. _

_Ia mendengar suara jeritan putus asa seorang anak lelaki yang meneriakkan nama gadis di depannya, dan gadis itu tertabrak lagi untuk kesekian kalinya._

**_Hentikan._**

_Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa mengamati, kali ini sebuah tiang terjatuh begitu saja dan menembus tubuh gadis itu. Darah muncrat ke mana-mana dan ia hanya bisa mengamati._

**_Hentikan._**

_Tangisan dan teriakan anak lelaki yang ada di samping gadis itu seolah menulikannya._

**_Kumohon hentikan._**

.

.

* * *

Jam Konoha terus berdetak, hanya beberapa menit tersisa hingga angka-angka di jam itu berubah menjadi angka nol.

* * *

.

.

Panas matahari sangat terik, seolah-olah terik itu mengejek dirinya yang baru keluar rumah setelah sekian lama. Kakinya menjerit protes akan setiap langkah yang dia ambil, dan peluh mengaliri pelipisnya. Dia butuh soda—atau apa pun, tapi diutamakan sih soda— untuk membasmi dahaga ini.

"Goshujin! Kenapa lemas gitu! Semangat dong semangat!" ujar gadis berambut biru di ponselnya. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Inilah akibat dari menjadi seorang HikkiNEET! Baru jalan sedikit sudah kayak yang sedang menjelajahi padang pasir!"

"Diam kau." Suara Shintarou terdengar serak. Ia mengambil nafas dengan terengah. Kata "CAPEK" memenuhi kepalanya dan berputar-putar riang. Apa pun akan ia berikan dengan imbalan ia bisa kembali ke kamarnya yang nyaman saat ini juga. "Lagipula sedikit darimananya—"

Ya, dia baru saja berjalan dari rumah menuju mall (di mana ia bertemu dengan teroris yang memilih hari yang salah untuk menyerang), markas Mekakushi Dan (di mana ia dinobatkan sebagai anggota ketujuh mereka tanpa persetujuan darinya), taman hiburan (di mana ia muntah-muntah dan pusing tujuh keliling setelah menaiki wahananya), dan kini Ene—gadis sialan di ponselnya itu—memintanya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

'Sedikit' katanya.

Ia terus melangkah, karena tidak mungkin ia boleh jatuh begitu saja di tengah jalan—lagipula tidak ada tempat di mana ia bisa istirahat sejenak sejauh mata memandang. Jika ada pun, Shintarou tidak yakin Ene akan membiarkannya istirahat barang sedetik saja.

"Ah! Goshujin!"

"Aku bilang diam—"

"Jam! Soulmate timer-mu!"

Mata Ene berbinar ketika melihat jam di tangan masternya, tangan kanan Shintarou yang menggenggam ponsel. Waktu yang tersisa tidak lebih dari dua puluh menit.

"Ah—" Shintarou tertegun.

"Whoaaa ternyata seorang perjaka sepertimu akan mendapat soulmate juga ya? Bagaimanakah soulmate-nya nanti?! Yang jelas aku merasa kasihan padanya karena mendapat soulmate sepertimu, Goshujin!" seru Ene ceria.

"Berisik!" wajah Shintarou terasa menghangat. Ia sudah lama tidak memerhatikan soulmate timer-nya, dan sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau waktu yang tersisa sesingkat itu. Pengasingannya benar-benar membuatnya tidak yakin ia akan bertemu dengan seorang "soulmate" baginya.

Dalam hati Shintarou juga bertanya-tanya, seperti apa soulmate-nya nanti?

"Kau sendiri—aku tidak memperhatikan, apa kau memiliki soulmate timer?"

"Eh?" Ene tercengang. Ia lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tertutup jaket berlengan panjangnya sambil nyengir lebar. Shintarou merasa melihat kilatan kesedihan di mata biru elektrik itu, tapi—dia pasti berhalusinasi.

"Ra-ha-si-a!"

Shintarou menggerutu.

Tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap kerumunan orang-orang di tengah jalan. Sebuah ambulan terparkir tak jauh dari kerumunan itu, orang-orang berseragam putih mengangkat anak lelaki berambut coklat ke tandu. Tak jauh dari mereka, seorang lelaki jangkung—berambut putih—berdiri sambil memandang anak kecil itu dengan cemas.

Sengatan listrik kecil serasa merambati kepala Shintarou.

Sepertinya ada kecelakaan, tapi Shintarou sungguh tak mau tahu. Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak nyeri itu, ia ingin segera menjauh dari sana. Namun, ia mendengar jerit tertahan dari ponselnya dan Ene terlihat membekap mulut dengan mata membelalak ke arah ambulan itu.

Pintu belakang ambulan menutup dan tak lama kemudian ambulan itu melaju. Mengangkut anak berambut coklat dan pemuda jangkung tadi di dalamnya.

"Goshujin, bisa kau ikuti ambulan itu?"

"Hah?"

"Ikuti saja!"

"Enak saja! Kau pikir berapa waktu yang diperlukan kakiku untuk pulih jika aku harus berlari mengikuti—"

"Oh. Jadi kau ingin folder pornomu kusebarkan di internet dan diketahui oleh Imouto ya?"

Nada Ene sangat serius dan wajahnya datar ketika mengatakan itu. Tidak ada cengiran jahil atau seringaian penuh arti, dan ancamannya terdengar lebih mengerikan dari biasanya bagi Shintarou.

"Sialan—"

Kembali mengabaikan protes nyaring yang disuarakan kakinya, Shintarou berlari sekuat yang ia bisa mengikuti ambulan itu. Sumpah serapah di hatinya yang semuanya ditujukan pada Ene tidak terucap. Ia lebih dari tahu jika ia menyumpahi sambil berlari, tenaganya akan terkuras lebih lagi.

Ambulan itu sudah mencapai rumah sakit—yang sangat Shintarou syukuri, letaknya tidak terlalu jauh—ketika jarak Shintarou dengan ambulan tinggal 5 meter lagi (suatu keajaiban ia bisa mengejar ambulan hingga sedekat itu). Dengan terengah ia terus berlari.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, jam di tangannya menunjukkan angka 0000000:30.

_30 detik lagi._

Ene diam saat masternya terus berlari. Dirinya sendiri merasa gelisah.

_20 detik._

Manik obsidian Shintarou menangkap sosok pemuda jangkung turun dari ambulan, dan sengatan listrik lagi-lagi seakan menyerang kepalanya.

_15 detik._

Ia sampai—akhirnya, di depan rumah sakit. Kakinya yang terasa remuk mendekati ambulan yang sedari tadi dikejarnya. Hell, apa maunya si Ene ini? Ia bahkan tidak mengenal anak lelaki yang diangkut tandu tadi!

_10 detik._

"Goshujin! Bisa kau serahkan aku ke lelaki itu? Berdua saja?" Ene menunjuk ke arah lelaki jangkung di dekat ambulan.

_9 detik._

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Aku tidak mungkin menyerahkan ponselku ke orang yang tidak kukenal!" kaki Shintarou terus melangkah.

_8 detik._

"Ayolah Goshujin! Kau ingin folder rahasiamu tetap aman kan?"

7 detik.

"Apa sih rencanamu?!"

_6 detik._

Kaki Shintarou sudah mencapai tepat di depan ambulan. Jarak antara dirinya dan pemuda jangkung bersurai putih itu hanya sekitar satu meter.

_4 detik._

Pemuda bersurai putih itu menatap lelaki di depannya dengan bingung. Siapa lelaki ini?

Atau itulah yang sempat ia pikirkan sebelum sengatan menyakitkan menyerang kepalanya.

_3 detik._

"GOSHUJIN!"

_2 detik._

"Argh! Baik-baik!" Shintarou menengadahkan kepalanya.

_1 detik._

Ia melihat sosok jangkung itu, bajunya seperti karakter game. Kulitnya sangat pucat, seperti orang sakit.

_0._

Manik kecil obsidian bertemu dengan iris merah pucat.

Shintarou tertegun.

Secara serentak, jam di tangan kedua lelaki itu menunjukkan angka-angka yang sama.

**Nol.**

* * *

**~ TBC ~**

* * *

A/N :

HOHOHO BERES- /darimananyabego

Sekali lagi, happy ShinKono Day minna! Saya sungguh bahagia menyambut hari ini! ;w;

Saya baru dapat ide buat bikin fanfic ini dua hari yang lalu, dan saya tidak yakin saya bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu agar bisa dipublish hari ini juga, jadi saya pecah. Rencananya bakal jadi 3 chapter, tapi belum pasti juga sih. :'3

Oh ya, kemungkinan fanfic ini sebagian besar akan mengikuti route novelnya. Saya ada rencana bikin sequel yang routenya ngikutin anime, Cuma ga tahu bakal bikin atau nggak. Lha yang ini juga belum beres ;3; /slappu

Ya segitu aja deh—kritik sarannya ditunggu!

Azu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soulmate Timer**

A Kagerou Project / Mekakucity Actors fanfiction by Chikara Az

KagePro / MekakuCA © Jin

This fanfiction © Me

**Rating** : T untuk amannya uwu

**Warning** : ShinKono, possibly (very) OOC, slash/BL/shounen-ai dan semacamnya, mengikuti route di novelnya

Happy ShinKono Day! \ ;w; /

Enjoy~

Kali ini sengatan listrik yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada yang sebelumnya menyerang kepala Shintarou, membuat pemuda berambut gelap itu mengerang tertahan dan mencengkeram kepalanya. Pemuda berambut putih di depannya mengalami hal yang sama, bahkan pemuda itu sampai jatuh terlutut.

"Goshujin!?" seru Ene panik dari ponselnya. Shintarou nyaris tidak mempercayai nada khawatir dari suara energik gadis itu.

"A-apa yang terjadi..."

Lelaki di depannya menggumam, keringat dingin mengalir di wajah lelaki itu. Shintarou berjongkok dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan lelaki itu, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang masih tersisa di kepala. Ketika ia melirik jam di tangan kanannya, angkanya semua sudah menjadi nol.

Jangan bilang—

"Kau, hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Shintarou pada lelaki itu. Yang ditanya mendongakkan kepalanya dan Shintarou merasakan desiran aneh di hatinya. Kata 'manis' ia kira tidak akan pernah ia gunakan untuk mendeskripsikan seorang lelaki, namun entah kenapa kata itulah yang terlintas di kepalanya ketika memandang wajah lelaki itu.

"T-tidak apa-apa..." tempo suara lelaki itu sangat lambat. Bahkan untuk mengatakan kalimat pendek tadi ia membutuhkan waktu hampir sedetik. Sekalipun masih agak terhuyung, lelaki itu bangkit berdiri. Shintarou mengikuti dalam diam.

Ia hampir-hampir melupakan keberadaan ambulan di depannya. Petugas berseragam putih menurunkan tandu, membawa anak lelaki tadi memasuki rumah sakit. Lelaki itu kemudian mengikuti petugas-petugas rumah sakit itu, membuat Shintarou tidak memiliki pilihan selain mengikuti mereka.

Shintarou sungguh yakin kakinya memerlukan istirahat. Minimal selama sebulan.

Petugas itu membawa anak lelaki di tandunya ke ruang pemeriksaan. Saat mereka memasuki ruang itu, lelaki berambut putih yang seperti karakter game tadi menghentikan larinya dan ia berbicara sedikit dengan petugas tadi. Petugas itu memberikan pandangan seolah mengatakan "apa-maksudmu-berikan-cerita-yang-jelas" namun sepertinya lelaki yang belum Shintarou ketahui namanya itu tidak memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan.

Ketika mereka selesai bicara, ponselnya bergetar.

"Goshujin! Biarkan aku bicara dengan pemuda itu!"

Shintarou menghela napas. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri lelaki yang baru selesai bicara dengan petugas tadi. Lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung, namun gurat kecemasan masih terlihat di sana.

"Em, ini, temanku di dalam sini," Shintarou menunjuk ponselnya. "ingin bicara denganmu, jadi, yah kutinggalkan kalian berdua, oke?"

Lelaki itu diam saja ketika menerima ponsel dari Shintarou, yang langsung mencari tempat untuk duduk. Ia berusaha tidak menangis bahagia ketika akhirnya menemukan sebuah bangku tak jauh dari sana. Biasanya bangku itu digunakan oleh pasien yang menunggu giliran untuk diperiksa, tapi sekarang ini tidak ada satu pun pasien. Shintarou pun duduk di sana dengan senang, kakinya mendesah lega.

Ketika duduk itulah, ia mengulang kembali apa yang terjadi di ingatannya. Saat dia kabur dari taman hibiran, Ene mengajaknya berjalan tanpa arah sampai mereka melihat ambulan dan dengan sebuah alasan konyol, Ene memaksanya mengikuti ambulan itu. Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sakit dan bertemu seorang lelaki jangkung berambut putih.

Kesadaran menamparnya keras-keras.

Ia ingat ketika dirinya merasakan sengatan listrik menyakitkan ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan lelaki itu. Shintarou mengecek soulmate timer di tangan kanannya, dan angka nol berjajar rapi di sana.

Jadi—mana mungkin, lelaki jangkung yang penampilannya seperti karakter _game_ itu soulmate-nya?!

Tapi soulmate timernya berhenti ketika Shintarou bertemu pandang dengan lelaki itu. Ya. Dan ia baru menyadari, setiap ia melihat lelaki itu saat jamnya masih berdetak ia merasa disengat listrik juga. Dan jamnya baru benar-benar berhenti ketika pandangan mata mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Walaupun begitu, ketidakpercayaan masih memenuhi dirinya. Pertama dan yang paling penting, lelaki itu adalah—yah, LELAKI. Bukan berarti Shintarou tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada lelaki sebelumnya (_hell_, bahkan dia menganggap Seto lumayan tampan saat pertama bertemu dengan pemuda kodok itu), tapi tetap saja—menghabiskan sisa hidupmu didampingi seorang lelaki lagi—bukankah itu aneh?

_Menghabiskan sisa hidupmu..._

Shintarou merasa wajahnya memanas. Kalimat tadi terdengar ambigu. Tapi memang itulah yang ia pikirkan ketika mendengar kata "soulmate". Seseorang yang akan menemanimu menghabiskan sisa hidupmu. Pendampingmu. Orang yang kau cintai.

Oke, pikirannya kacau saat ini. Namun imajinasi liar yang dia miliki mulai bekerja...

* * *

_Malam sudah merambat ketika ia sampai di rumah. Merasa kelelahan karena urusan-urusan di tempat kerja sudah menjadi santapan sehari-hari, namun tetap saja ia lelah. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bersantai di rumah bersama 'istri'-nya._

_Ketika ia membuka pintu dan mengucapkan "_Tadaima_,", seorang lelaki yang sedikit lebih jangkung darinya berdiri di sana. Rambut sewarna saljunya yang biasa diikat itu kini digerai, berjatuhan di bahunya yang telanjang. Tubuh langsing berkulit putih itu mengenakan sebuah apron berwarna merah muda. Di balik apronnya, tidak ada sehelai benang pun lagi._

_"_O-okaeri_..." wajah pemuda itu memerah, manis sekali. "Um, apa yang kamu inginkan terlebih dahulu? Makan, mandi, atau... _aku_?"_

* * *

**_OY, DIRIKU! SADAR!_**

Shintarou menampar pipinya keras-keras. Ia bahkan belum tahu nama pemuda yang adalah "soulmate"-nya itu, dan ia sudah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentangnya. Sungguh hebat.

Pemuda ber-_jersey_ itu menghela napas.

Dan rasanya ia akan jungkir balik ketika mendengar suara helaan napas lain di sampingnya.

Lelaki yang baru saja menjadi korban imajinasi liarnya kini duduk di tepat di sebelahnya. Dan Shintarou nyaris ketakutan ketika kemungkinan kalau lelaki ini mengetahui apa yang ia pikirkan melintasi kepalanya.

"W-woooahh! K-kau, apa yang kau lakukan!? Sejak kapan kau di sini!?"

Namun, sepertinya kemungkinan yang sempat melintasi kepala Shintarou itu tidak benar, karena lelaki itu malah terlihat bingung dan agak ketakutan ketika mendengar bentakan Shintarou.

"M-maaf, aku..."

Sepertinya lelaki ini mengira Shintarou marah padanya. "Ah, tak apa-apa. Bukan salahmu, kok." Ujarnya sambil melirik keki gadis yang berada di dalam ponsel yang ada pada genggaman lelaki berambut putih itu.

"Ya? Apa ada yang salah, Goshujin?" ucap Ene ketus. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Jadi, keperluanmu dengannya sudah selesai kan? Siapa sih dia ini?"

"Maaf, aku ternyata salah orang. Dan maaf karena sudah membuatmu berlari-lari seharian ini. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" Ene masih terdengar kesal. Bahkan ada nada sedih sedikit dari suara itu. Pandangan yang ia berikan pada Shintarou sama sekali tidak sama dengan pandangan jahil yang biasa, yang belum pernah Shintarou lihat darinya. Namun entah kenapa Shintarou merasa ia... pernah melihatnya. Di suatu tempat.

Ekspresi lelaki berambut putih di sampingnya memuram. Seakan dia merasa kalau ini lagi-lagi salahnya.

"Pergi? Tapi—hey, kau mengganggunya saat seorang temannya masuk ke rumah sakit, bagaimana kau bisa salah orang dan pergi begitu saja?"

"Aah kau ini berisik sekali! Yang penting sekarang kita pulang saja!" Ene berteriak.

Kemudian Shintarou dan Ene pun bertengkar lagi seperti biasa. Saling berteriak satu sama lain. Namun Shintarou merasakan ada yang aneh, Ene tidak menampakkan kejahilan seperti biasanya, yang kini tampak di wajahnya adalah kekesalan dan kekecewaan mendalam. Biasanya Shintarou lah yang akan memasang ekspresi kesal itu, tapi kini Shintarou merasakan ada yang disembunyikan sang gadis _cyber_. Lelaki di sampingnya diam saja, sesekali berjengit ketakutan ketika salah satu dari keduanya menaikkan suara mereka.

Seolah mencoba untuk mengalahkan suara Shintarou dan Ene yang semakin lama semakin meninggi, suara kelontangan alat-alat metal yang terjatuh terdengar dari ruang pemeriksaan tempat anak kecil yang ditemani lelaki bersurai putih itu berada. Kemudian suara debam keras terdengar. Ene dan Shintarou menghentikan perdebatan mereka dalam persetujuan tak terucap.

"Go-goshujin, ini buruk!"

"A-aku tahu!"

Shintarou berdiri. Setengah berlari, ia menghampiri pintu ruang pemeriksaan yang ada tepat di seberangnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu itu, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Seorang anak kecil berambut coklat, mengenakan _hoodie_ putih tanpa lengan dan kaus biru muda, berdiri di ambang pintu. Wajahnya memerah, sepertinya ia baru menangis. Anak kecil itu duduk di lantai, sepertinya baru jatuh dari kasur.

"Aku harus pergi... Hiyori... aku harus menyelamatkan Hiyori..."

Anak lelaki itu menggumam seperti sedang berhalusinasi, dan Shintarou seolah tahu kalau anak lelaki ini sudah melalui banyak hal mengerikan.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa? Sebaiknya kau berbaring lagi oke?"

"Jangan halangi aku!"

Pemuda yang tadi duduk di samping Shintarou menerobos masuk dan menghampiri anak lelaki itu. Ekspresi cemas di wajahnya sangat kentara.

"Hibiya..."

Namun sepertinya anak lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menyukai kekhawatiran yang diberikan pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya ini. "Ini semua salahmu! Jika kau tidak ada, semua ini tidak akan terjadi!"

Shintarou melihat bahu pemuda itu bergetar sedikit.

"Aku harus pergi.. aku harus pergi..."

Anak lelaki itu melepaskan dirinya dari pemuda berambut putih dan berlari menjauhi mereka. Pemuda berambut putih itu seolah terlalu merasa bersalah sampai tidak bisa menghentikan anak lelaki itu.

"Go-goshujin! Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika dia berlari seperti itu—kejar dia!"

"Apa?! Kau pikir sudah selelah apa kakiku setelah berlari-lari atas suruhanmu tadi hah?!"

"Ya ampun! Kenapa kau sangat tidak berguna di saat-saat seperti ini?!"

Shintarou bertengkar lagi—_sigh_, dengan Ene. Saat mereka bertengkar, Shintarou yakin anak lelaki itu semakin jauh dan jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Seolah ingin menyadarkan mereka kalau pertengkaran mereka sama sekali sia-sia, pemuda berambut putih tadi menghampiri mereka. Dan untuk kedua kalinya pertengkaran mereka teredam.

"Hibiya marah karena aku... aku harus melakukan sesuatu... bisakah kau ikut denganku?" nada lelaki itu terdengar lebih mantap walaupun temponya masih lambat. Shintarou menyimpulkan dua hal : sepertinya nama anak lelaki tadi adalah Hibiya. Dan nada lelaki ini ketika mengucap "bisakah kau ikut denganku?" terdengar agak senang, sepertinya ia lega ada yang menemani.

"Ah ya, aku sih mau, tapi kakiku sepertinya tidak kuat buat berlari."

"Itu karena kakimu jarang digerakkan, Goshujin."

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, yang jelas aku tidak bisa la—wooahh!?"

Shintarou merasakan tiba-tiba kepalanya berputar dan kakinya tidak lagi menjejak tanah. Rasa mual perlahan memenuhi dirinya ketika ia membuka mata dan melihat lantai di depannya.

Lelaki berambut putih itu menggendongnya seperti sedang menggendong karung beras di bahunya.

"M-maaf, ini akan terasa agak sakit, mungkin..."

Shintarou tidak sempat menjawab ketika lelaki itu melompat setinggi hampir 1,5 meter dengan hanya kedua kakinya.

* * *

.

.

"E-ene?!"

"Bukan Ene, ini Kido."

Terbangunkan oleh seorang gadis setelah mimpi aneh di pagi hari termasuk hal terabsurd yang pernah dialaminya.

Ia terbiasa dibangunkan oleh teriakan nyaring Ene dari komputer di kamarnya, dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut masih basah dan hanya mengenakan _T-shirt_ dan celana panjang menghasilkan perasaan yang aneh. Aroma harum sampo yang pasti baru saja digunakan Kido menelusupi indra penciumannya, dan Shintarou langsung duduk di sofa tempat ia tadi tertidur. Sesaat bingung kenapa dirinya ada di sini.

Kemudian lintasan kejadian yang sudah berlalu menghantam ingatan Shintarou. Ia bertemu lelaki berambut putih di rumah sakit yang menemani seorang anak kecil di sana. Anak kecil itu kabur dan lelaki itu mengejarnya, dengan Shintarou ada di gendongannya. Dia melompat dan berlari dalam kecepatan tidak manusiawi dan Shintarou dengan sukses muntah begitu mereka mendarat.

Tapi, untung saja, dia berhasil menelpon Momo dan anggota Mekakushi Dan lain pun datang membantunya. Mereka berhasil mengejar anak kecil itu. Kido menyimpulkan kalau anak kecil yang bernama Hibiya itu sama seperti mereka, memiliki kekuatan mata merah dan memutuskan tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum mereka tahu kekuatan Hibiya seperti apa. Dan mereka semua pun kembali ke markas bersama Hibiya dan lelaki jangkung tadi yang bernama Konoha.

Konoha... yang ternyata adalah soulmate Shintarou.

"B-benar... bukan Ene, sori." Kata Shintarou pelan.

"Aku tak peduli mimpimu apa, tapi sudah pagi. Sudah saatnya bangun."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kido berbalik menuju pintu depan rumah. Shintarou sejenak mengira gadis itu akan keluar ketika Kido berhenti di dekat pintu dan membungkuk. Rupanya ia mengguncang sesosok manusia yang terbaring dengan damainya di lantai dekat situ.

"Hey, udah pagi. Bangun, kau pikir kau sedang tidur di mana?"

Shintarou tercengang. Seharusnya tadi malam Konoha tertidur di sofa juga, tapi saat Shintarou dan Kido sedang mengobrol hingga larut, ia ingat Konoha terjatuh dari sofa dan tidak terbangun sama sekali.

"Eh? Ah, di mana ini?" Shintarou mendengar suara Konoha yang bertempo lambat itu berucap. Kemudian Kido menjawabnya dan bangkit, mengira Konoha sudah benar-benar bangun. Gadis itu pun pergi menuju dapur. Menilai dari keheningan dan tiadanya pergerakan di tempat Konoha berada, sepertinya pemuda itu tidur kembali.

Omong-omong tentang tadi malam, ia ingat Kano yang berubah menjadi adiknya, lalu berubah menjadi... Ayano. Seingat Shintarou, ia belum menceritakan sepatah kata pun tentang Ayano, lalu kenapa Kano bisa mengetahuinya? Kemudian mimpi aneh yang tadi dialami Shintarou pun melibatkan Ayano. Akhir-akhir ini mimpinya dipenuhi gadis itu, rasanya sama seperti saat ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Ene, mimpi-mimpinya pun dipenuhi Ayano.

Shintarou mencoba berdiri dan merasakan nyeri di kakinya. Mendesah, dia pun berbaring lagi.

"Suara aneh apa yang kau buat?" cela Kido dari dapur, dan Shintarou memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tak mendengarnya. Sepertinya Kido akan membuat sarapan... seorang gadis yang ada seatap denganmu membuatkanmu sarapan... gadis yang bukanlah adik apalagi Ibumu... pikiran itu membuat jantung Shintarou berdegup dengan antusias, sebelum ia menendangnya jauh-jauh.

Kali ini ia mencoba berdiri lagi, dengan lebih hati-hati. Nyeri di kakinya akibat kemarin berlari-lari lebih banyak dari biasanya tidak terlalu menyengat seperti tadi. Ia pun menghampiri Kido di dapur. Dirinya berniat membantu Kido, sekalipun ia tidak memiliki bakat memasak. Kido sepertinya menyadari hal itu dan menolak bantuannya, membuat dia merasa sakit hati karena merasa tak dibutuhkan. Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia menanyakan soal apa Kano membencinya pada Kido karena kejadian tadi malam, dan Kido mengatakan kalau Kano tidak membencinya, justru dia merasa Kano cukup menyukainya.

Kendati pun masih merasa kurang yakin, ia akhirnya meninggalkan Kido. Ada sedikit perasaan lega di hatinya saat ia menunggu sarapan sambil duduk lagi di sofa. Kemudian ia ingat akan Konoha, yang masih tertidur dengan damainya di lantai dekat pintu depan. Shintarou pun memutuskan untuk membangunkannya, dan ia sendiri kaget dirinya memiliki keinginan seperti itu.

"Konoha, oy, bangun. Sudah pagi." Shintarou mengguncang bahu Konoha, dengan agak hati-hati tentunya. Konoha menggeliat sedikit tapi tidak terbangun.

"Oh ayolah, hey, bangun." Shintarou mencoba lagi. Kali ini lelaki bersurai putih itu membuka matanya perlahan dan mendudukkan dirinya.

Rambut putihnya agak berantakan. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Shintarou menyadari kalau bulu mata Konoha sangat panjang untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Dan dibalik bulu mata itu, manik sewarna rubi nampak mengantuk, namun indah. Kulit Konoha sangat pucat sekaligus sangat halus. Mau tidak mau, kata "cantik" pun melintas di benak Shintarou.

"Mmm... iya..." ujar Konoha pelan. Dan ia menguap lebar-lebar.

"Nah, berdirilah. Jangan tidur di lantai begitu saja."

Konoha mengangguk kecil, namun dia tampaknya masih sangat mengantuk dan lelah. Tanpa aba-aba, tubuhnya oleng kembali seolah akan terlelap lagi.

Namun kali ini tubuh Konoha mendarat di tubuh Shintarou. Kepalanya tersandar di bahu sang HikkiNEET, cukup untuk membuat pria berjersey itu mematung di tempat selama sesaat.

"K-konoha?! Oy—j-jangan tidur di sini juga—" ujar Shintarou salah tingkah. Ia meletakkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang lelaki jangkung itu dan mencoba membantunya berdiri, namun tidak kuat. Ia memang kurang berolahraga. Mengangkat seseorang yang—memang jangkung sih, tapi kurus, jadi beratnya pasti tidak terlalu besar— saja Shintarou tidak kuat.

Konoha tertidur dengan damainya di pelukan Shintarou dan nafas hangatnya membelai leher Shintarou dengan lembut, membuat degup jantung Shintarou tidak beraturan. Ia lagi-lagi mematung dengan posisi masih memeluk Konoha. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada bagian di dalam dirinya yang menikmati hal ini.

"Shintarou—ke mana gadis biru di ponsel ini?"

Marry, gadis berambut putih panjang yang keberadaannya seperti domba kecil polos mendekati mereka entah dari mana. Ponsel yang berwarna kontras dengan rambutnya ia genggam di sebelah tangan. Layar ponsel itu hitam.

"Eh?"

Ditemukan dalam posisi memeluk seorang lelaki oleh seorang gadis kecil nan polos merupakan hal yang tidak Shintarou inginkan, namun sepertinya Marry tidak mempersalahkan hal itu dan duduk dengan santainya di samping Shintarou. Gadis kecil itu menunjukkan ponsel Shintarou ke empunya. Shintarou baru tahu kalau ponselnya ada di tangan Marry.

Melepaskan sebelah tangan dari Konoha, Shintarou mengambil ponsel dari tangan gadis itu. Jempolnya menekan tombol _power_ beberapa kali namun benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu tidak menyala.

"Ah aku lupa—sepertinya baterai ponselku memang sudah habis." Kata Shintarou pelan.

"Eh? Apakah itu berarti gadis biru di dalamnya mati?"

Sungguh kepolosan tinggi yang menggemaskan. Shintarou berniat melindungi gadis ini dari marabahaya apa pun yang mengancamnya.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kurasa ia tak akan mati hanya karena baterai ponselnya habis."

Wajah Marry yang semula dipenuhi raut cemas perlahan digantikan ekspresi lega. Ia tersenyum lebar dengan manisnya. "Begitu ya, syukurlah… tapi bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa muncul lagi?"

"Aku harus mengisi baterai ponselnya lagi. Kebetulan aku tidak bawa _charger_ ponselku, apa di sini ada _charger_ ponsel?"

"Eh? _Charger_…?"

"Iya… kau pasti sering melihat Kido atau yang lain mengisi baterai ponselnya dengan _charger_, kan?"

Kini ekspresi bingunglah yang tampak di wajah gadis itu. "Apa… benda kotak dengan tali panjang itu?"

Shintarou tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Marry dengan benda bertali itu, namun ia tanpa ragu mengangguk. Mungkin saja yang Marry maksudkan memang _charger_ ponsel. "Iya. Bisa kau ambilkan itu untukku?"

"Baiklah!"

Setelah berkata begitu, Marry segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju lemari kecil tak jauh dari sana. Ia membuka lemari itu dan kemudian mencari di sela-sela benda yang memenuhinya, sambil bergumam pelan, "Tali~ tali~"

Melihat pemandangan itu, sebuah senyum terbentuk di wajah Shintarou tanpa bisa ditahan. Wajar saja sih, Momo tidak pernah bertingkah seimut ini. Melihat seorang gadis kecil normal yang polos nan ceria bertingkah laku sungguh membuat hati hangat.

Shintarou terus memerhatikan Marry mencari-cari _charger_ ponsel, sampai ia lupa posisinya memeluk Konoha yang terlelap. Baru ketika ia mendengar Marry bergumam kesal ("Di mana sih benda itu?"), Shintarou seolah sadar. Pikiran pertamanya adalah melepas pelukannya dari pemuda bersurai putih itu, dan membiarkannya tidur kembali di lantai. Namun, sebagian kecil hatinya tidak tega akan pemikiran tersebut, dan sebagian kecil itulah yang mempengaruhi keputusannya dan membatalkan niat untuk menidurkan kembali Konoha di lantai.

Kepalanya kembali mencari solusi lain. Solusi yang paling masuk akal tentu membangunkan Konoha, namun setelah usaha Kido dan usaha pertamanya tadi membangunkan lelaki itu, Shintarou pesimis akan bisa membangunkannya tanpa membuat Konoha tertidur kembali. Ia menghela napas, pada akhirnya tidak ada pilihan lain selain membiarkan Konoha tetap tidur di pelukannya.

_Toh di hari-hari mendatang juga sepertinya aku akan sering tidur bersamanya._

Pikiran yang sempat melintasi kepala Shintarou itu membuat wajah sang HikkiNEET menghangat.

Oke, mungkin dia berpikiran seperti ini karena dia tahu— lelaki di pelukannya ini adalah soulmate-nya. Orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi bagian kehidupannya yang paling penting di kemudian hari. Jadi wajar saja ia berpikiran begitu. Dan Shintarou sempat heran, tidak ada rasa keberatan di hatinya memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Justru yang ada adalah rasa senang dan tidak sabar menunggu saat di mana ia akan menghabiskan hari-hari bersama soulmate-nya datang.

Omong-omong, apakah lelaki di pelukannya ini sudah sadar kalau mereka adalah soulmate?

Konoha sepertinya adalah lelaki polos dan kuper yang masih salah tingkah jika bergaul dengan orang-orang, sekalipun ia tampaknya senang jika mendapat seorang teman baru. Cara bicaranya yang lambat menunjukkan sifat pendiamnya. Bahkan, sejak Shintarou bertemu dengannya kemarin, wajahnya tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa pun selain ekspresi bingung atau menerawang kosong, membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Lelaki ini mungkin tidak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi dengannya ketika ia bertemu Shintarou. Ya, Konoha juga sepertinya merasakan aliran listrik menyengat yang sama dengan yang dirasakan Shintarou kemarin, namun itu sepertinya tidak membuat Konoha menyadari kalau ia sudah bertemu soulmate-nya. Heck, bahkan Shintarou tidak yakin Konoha mengerti tentang soulmate timer yang terus berdetak hingga kemarin itu di tangannya.

Atau mungkin—kemarin itu Shintarou sama sekali salah orang dan soulmate-nya bukan Konoha? Mungkinkah orang lain yang kebetulan ada di sana?

Kemungkinan terakhir itu ia tendang jauh-jauh dari pikirannya. Itu konyol. Ia jelas-jelas tersengat listrik ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan manik rubi Konoha (yang terlihat sangat indah, ia akui). Ibunya memberitahunya kalau saat beliau bertemu dengan Ayahnya pertama kali, keduanya terasa seperti disengat listrik. Dan itulah juga yang dirasakan dua orang kakak kelasnya di SMA yang menempati kelas khusus karena penyakit mereka.

Omong-omong, salah satu kakak kelas itu juga sempat mencuri hati Shintarou, dan membuat Shintarou patah hati habis-habisan ketika mereka menyatakan kalau mereka adalah soulmate.

Shintarou mengerang dan mengutuki pikirannya yang melantur ke sana ke mari, membuat dirinya teringat akan luka hati lama.

"Oh, ketemu!"

Marry berseru kecil sambil menarik kabel berwarna hitam dari lemari, di saat ia berhasil benar-benar menariknya lepas, sebuah benda ikut terlepas juga dan terjatuh ke lantai. Benda yang membuat Kido yang berjalan melewati Marry dari dapur menjerit kemudian hilang dari pandangan begitu saja.

"Kido? Eh? Kido? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan?" kata Marry sambil menghampiri tempat Kido tadi berada—sepertinya Kido hanya tidak terlihat untuknya, tidak untuk Marry. Sebelumnya Marry mengambil benda yang terjatuh tadi bersama dengan _charger_. Shintarou menyadari dengan lega kalau benda yang dimaksudkan dan digenggam Marry kini memang _charger_ ponsel, sementara benda satu lagi—bentuknya seperti kulit kering ular yang bersisik. Dari mana benda itu berasal?

"M-marry, sepertinya ia takut dengan kulit ular yang kau pegang itu— jadi singkirkan saja deh." Ucap Shintarou pelan, ia sudah memaklumi sifat penakut Kido sejak mereka memasuki rumah hantu di taman hiburan kemarin.

"Eh? B-benarkah? Um, oke…" ucap Marry, ia pun segera menyingkirkan benda itu dengan menaruhnya kembali di lemari.

Setelah Marry menyingkirkan benda itu, Kido pun muncul kembali. Shintarou menerima _charger_ ponsel dari Marry dan mengucap terima kasih, sebelum gadis itu berjalan menuju meja makan dengan semangat.

"Shintarou, sebaiknya kau segera ke meja makan juga, sarapan sudah siap. Jangan… ehem, berpelukan terus dengan Konoha itu." Kata Kido yang masih mencoba menjadi sok _cool_ walaupun dia sudah ketakutan akan sebuah benda kecil remeh berupa kulit ular tadi. Gadis itu mendehem sambil memalingkan muka, ekspresi wajahnya sama dengan orang-orang di jalanan yang melihat pasangan muda sedang berciuman mesra di gang-gang sempit.

"E-eh?!" kehangatan serasa merambati wajah Shintarou lagi.

"P-pokoknya, aku sungguh tidak peduli jika kalian memutuskan untuk menjadi kekasih—walaupun baru bertemu kemarin. Tapi lebih baik kalian sarapan dulu deh." Kido berkata lagi sebelum mendehem— lagi, dan meninggalkan ruang depan menuju dapur.

Shintarou mematung—dengan Konoha masih berada di pelukannya. Kesadaran segera menamparnya untuk kesekian kali dan ia pun segera melakukan hal pertama yang dia pikirkan.

"K-konoha! Sarapan sudah siap, cepat bangun!" ujarnya di headphone pemuda beriris rubi itu.

Berbeda dari sebelumnya, Konoha dengan sigap langsung terbangun, saking cepatnya ia nyaris menabrakkan ujung kepalanya ke dagu Shintarou.

"S-sarapan…? Apa itu berarti makanan…?" katanya polos sambil memandang Shintarou dengan berbinar.

"Iya, tentu saja. Ayo cepat ke meja makan." Kata Shintarou sambil bangkit berdiri, berdoa sepenuh hati wajahnya yang memerah lagi ketika melihat ekspresi berbinar Konoha (yang terlihat sungguh imut) tidak disadari sang pemuda jangkung.

"Eh? I-iya—" Konoha mengikuti langkah Shintarou menuju meja makan. Shintarou melirik sekilas ke arahnya, dan dia merasa ilusi cahaya mempermainkan matanya saat melihat semburat _pink_ tipis di pipi Konoha.

Marry sedang membantu Kido meletakkan hidangan-hidangan ke meja makan, dan Shintarou tertegun melihat meja itu. Dia jarang sekali menyantap sarapan bernutrisi penuh dan lengkap seperti ini, apalagi sejak dia mengasingkan dirinya di kamar. Ada telur orak-arik, ikan salmon bakar, _nori_ panggang, dan _natto_—sungguh sarapan yang bergizi dan sempurna. Ia lebih suka sarapan bergaya Western, tapi rasanya semua pikiran itu menguap begitu melihat hidangan sempurna di meja itu.

"Sarapan yang terlihat sangat normal ini terasa luar biasa…" ucap Shintarou sambil masih bengong memperhatikan hidangan di meja. Konoha yang berdiri tak jauh darinya langsung mengambil tempat begitu melihat hidangan menggoda itu.

"Eh? Kita setiap hari makan seperti ini kok." Ucap Kido santai sambil duduk di samping Marry.

Shintarou pun duduk di bangku tersisa—di samping Konoha. Kido hanya menyiapkan empat porsi untuk semua hidangan ini, membuat dahinya mengernyit.

"Um… apa tidak apa-apa tidak membangunkan yang lain?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud Kisaragi, Hibiya, dan Seto, mereka bertiga sudah pergi. Seto mungkin berangkat ke tempat kerja paruh waktunya. Kalau Kisaragi…"

Kido menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Shintarou. Pada awalnya lelaki berambut gelap itu mengira kalau kertas itu berisi coretan asal yang dimaksudkan untuk menjadi lukisan abstrak, namun saat Kido berkata, "itu pesan dari Kisaragi,", Shintarou baru bisa membacanya.

_'__Aku keluar bersama Hibiya-kun mencari Hiyori. -Momo'_

"Hiyori kan gadis yang disebut-sebut Hibiya kemarin? Dan mereka pergi pagi-pagi sekali…"

"Mereka kan tidur awal agar bisa pergi pagi." Kido mengangkat bahu. "Nah, berarti sudah semua kan. Kalau begitu ayo makan."

"_Itadakimasu_!"

Mereka makan dalam diam. Shintarou mencomot daging salmon dan—rasanya sangat enak. Kido tidak diragukan lagi memang ahli memasak, walaupun penampilannya seperti laki-laki. Sambil makan, Shintarou mengamati tiga orang di sekelilingnya.

Marry sedang mengupas kulit salmon dari dagingnya secara hati-hati, supaya kulitnya tetap utuh. Konoha makan dalam kecepatan tidak manusiawi. Kido makan seperti orang-orang normal pada umumnya.

Shintarou baru sampai ke suapan kelima saat Konoha sudah minta tambah.

"Tentu saja boleh." Ujar Kido dengan senyum lembut sambil menuang dua porsi nasi ke mangkuk Konoha. "Segini cukup?"

"Mm." Konoha mengangguk.

"Shintarou! Lihat, aku mengupas kulitnya dengan sempurna kan?" Marry memamerkan hasil kerjanya selama beberapa menit terakhir. Kulit ikan salmon yang dikupasnya terlihat menyerupai kulit ular tadi, membuat Kido meringis.

"Jangan melakukan hal itu saat makan, Marry…" kata Kido sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Eh? Tapi aku sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik…" ujar Marry kecewa sambil menyisihkan kulit salmonnya ke ujung piring.

"Marry tidak takut hal seperti itu, ya? Padahal dia perempuan." celetuk Shintarou.

"Tentu saja. Dia tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup sendirian di gunung jika dengan ular saja dia takut."

Shintarou nyaris menjatuhkan sumpitnya. "Dia hidup sendiri di gunung?!"

Pembicaraan itu pun dilanjutkan dengan Marry yang bercerita tentang kehidupannya sebelum bergabung dengan Mekakushi Dan. Tentang dirinya dan sang Ibu yang ditinggal Ayahnya, lalu menghilangnya sang Ibu, dan bagaimana Marry menghabiskan hari-harinya seorang diri di rumah dengan membaca buku dan sesekali meminum teh hingga Seto menemukannya dan membawanya ke sini. Marry pun menyebutkan kalau dia dan Ibunya adalah keturunan medusa dan sudah menghabiskan waktunya di sana selama lebih dari 100 tahun.

Shintarou tersentak mendengarnya. Dari wajah Marry yang terlihat seolah ia tidak mengatakan hal yang mustahil, jelas kalau gadis kecil itu tidak berbohong. Tapi apakah ini mungkin? Apa kekuatan mata Marry adalah keabadian? Kemudian, semua kisah Marry ini serasa memiliki hubungan dengan kekuatan-kekuatan mata yang dimiliki anggota Mekakushi Dan, namun informasi yang terlalu sedikit membuat Shintarou sulit menghubungkan semua itu.

"Umm… aku ada ide." Konoha yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam sambil menyimak (sepertinya ia sangat tertarik dengan kisah Marry sampai-sampai ia berhenti makan) mengacungkan tangan secara takut-takut. Dia terlihat meringis ketika melihat tiga pasang mata terarah padanya, jelas-jelas tidak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Uh… ide apa?" Tanya Kido. Ia terlihat kaget, tidak mengira Konoha akan bicara.

"Mungkin ini tidak begitu penting… tapi, kenapa kita tidak coba ke rumah Marry?"

Jawaban yang tidak kunjung datang dari tiga lawan bicaranya membuat Konoha merasa harus menjelaskan. "K-kau tahu, bukan rumah yang di sini—maksudku, rumahnya dulu itu—"

Kata-kata Konoha terpotong saat Shintarou dan Kido mengatakan "Itu dia!" secara bersamaan. Jika Marry dan Ibunya benar-benar keturunan medusa, dan Ibunya tahu tentang itu, mungkin mereka bisa mendapat informasi di sana. Sekecil apa pun informasi itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Shintarou, bukankah ini layak dicoba?" ucap Kido.

"Ya. Mungkin jika kita ke sana kita bisa menemukan informasi tentang semua yang terjadi pada kita."

Mendengar hal itu, Konoha melonjak semangat. "A-apa itu berarti kita bisa menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkan Hiyori?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi setidaknya kita bisa mencoba."

Wajah Konoha terlihat semangat mendengarnya.

Ah, gadis yang hilang itu. Shintarou teringat akan kejadian kemarin, di mana Hibiya menyalahkan Konoha dan bertindak kasar padanya karena Hiyori hilang. Sepertinya Konoha merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menyelamatkan Hiyori karena Hibiya kerap menyalahkannya. Entah kenapa Shintarou merasa agak kesal memikirkan itu.

Maka, setelah makan mereka pun bersiap-siap ke sana. Marry merasa tidak masalah mereka mengunjungi rumahnya dulu itu. Shintarou sempat _sport_ jantung saat tahu kalau rumah Marry lumayan jauh dan membutuhkan waktu 2 jam ke sana dengan jalan kaki dari stasiun, namun dia tidak bisa membatalkan rencana ini, tentu saja. Apa boleh buat. Sepertinya kedua kakinya akan berjuang lagi hari ini.

Shintarou mengambil ponselnya yang sedang ia isi baterainya. Baterainya hampir penuh, namun, saat Shintarou menyalakannya, Ene tidak muncul-muncul.

_'__Mungkin dia bersama Momo…'_ batinnya dalam hati. Lalu segera melanjutkan persiapannya ke rumah Marry.

* * *

.

.

Shintarou memutuskan ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia akan mengikuti kegiatan _hiking_.

Mengenakan baju khusus untuk mendaki (oh ya, Shintarou ogah _jersey_ merahnya yang berharga kotor hanya karena pendakian konyol ini) ternyata tidak selamanya memudahkan perjuanganmu mendaki gunung, jika kakimu saja sudah terasa seperti agar-agar saat mereka baru menempuh jarak sepuluh meter.

Kido yang berjalan tak jauh darinya terlihat tidak akan memberikan kesempatan untuk istirahat sebentar saja. _Déjà vu_. Baru kemarin dia tidak dibiarkan istirahat oleh Ene saat berlari-lari itu.

Alih-alih, gadis berambut hijau yang kini menaikkan _hoodie_ ungunya hingga menutupi sebagian besar kepalanya itu mensejajari langkahnya dengan Shintarou. Sementara Konoha yang menggendong Marry dan membawa perbekalan mereka berjalan di depan. Sempat terbersit keinginan untuk meminta Konoha menggendong Shintarou juga (mengingat sepertinya ia tidak kerepotan membawa Marry dan perbekalan mereka), namun Shintarou cukup tahu diri untuk segera menghapus ide itu.

"Shintarou."

"Tolong jangan ajak aku bicara. Aku harus menghemat tenaga." Kata Shintarou datar sambil mengelap peluh di dahi. Kido yang ada di sampingnya menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Sepertinya perkataan Ene kalau kau adalah HikkiNEET benar ya." Ujar gadis itu, disusul oleh dengus menahan tawa.

"D-diam kau!" perlu diingatkan, Shintarou sangat sensitif dengan topik seperti ini.

Kido tersenyum kecil. Mereka tidak saling bicara lagi selama beberapa langkah kemudian. Sebelum—

"Shintarou, kau dan Konoha adalah soulmate, kan?"

Shintarou nyaris terpeleset jatuh.

"Aku benar ya..." dengus Kido kemudian. "Tidak kusangka. Selamat."

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?!" Shintarou nyaris tersedak ludah sendiri saat mengatakannya.

"Hm... susah menjelaskannya. Tapi, karena jamku sendiri sudah berhenti, jadi aku bisa merasakan aura seseorang yang jamnya juga sudah berhenti. Mungkin begitu."

"Eh—kau sudah menemukan—siapa?!"

Wajah Kido memerah. Ia memalingkan muka sambil menggumam kecil, tidak terdengar oleh Shintarou.

"Kido?"

"I-itu bukan urusanmu tahu..."

"Kano, ya?"

Shintarou nyaris terkena pukulan Kido jika saja ia tidak menghindar pada tepat waktunya.

"Wow. Tidak kusangka..."

"B-berisik!" semburat kemerahan di wajah Kido terlihat sangat kentara.

"Bagaimana ceritanya saat kalian pertama kali bertemu?"

"K-kami saat itu masih sangat kecil dan baik aku ataupun dia tidak bisa menerima itu pada awalnya... namun, seiring berjalannya waktu—yah... begitulah." Kido menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Lagipula, Seto pun sudah bertemu soulmate-nya, kau tahu. Soulmate pemuda kodok itu adalah Marry. Aku terkejut bukan kepalang saat mengetahuinya."

Kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Kido cukup merangkum reaksi Shintarou akan berita itu. Dia mengernyitkan dahi sambil membatin betapa beruntungnya pemuda jangkung bermata coklat kekuningan yang baru dikenalnya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Selain itu, bukankah soulmate timer Kisaragi juga sudah berhenti kemarin?"

"Eh? Momo?" Shintarou memastikan pendengarannya.

Kido tampaknya terkejut Shintarou tidak tahu. "Ah, Kisaragi tidak memberitahumu? Soulmate timer-nya berhenti saat dia bertemu dengan Hibiya. Dan aku agak kasihan pada Kisaragi—dia membantu soulmate-nya sendiri untuk menemukan seorang gadis lain. Tapi sepertinya ia senang melakukan itu."

Sebuah amarah tidak terima membuncah di dada Shintarou. Tidak. Soulmate Momo adalah anak ingusan yang sudah bertindak kasar pada Konoha kemarin?! Begini-begini, Shintarou masih peduli pada Momo. Dia sudah meniatkan dalam hati, kalau ada yang ingin memacari Momo, orang tersebut harus menghadapinya terlebih dahulu. Dengan sepenuh tekad, Shintarou memutuskan untuk mengajak Hibiya 'bicara' mengenai ini. Dan kenapa pula Momo tidak memberitahukannya?!

"Omong-omong, apa kau sudah membicarakan soal ini dengan Konoha?"

Pertanyaan yang diajukan Kido tersebut membuat semua pikiran tentang bagaimana cara yang akan dilakukannya untuk menginterogasi Hibiya lenyap dari kepalanya. Pertanyaan yang sama juga membuat dirinya terdiam sambil memandang sosok lelaki jangkung yang berjalan tak jauh darinya sedang mengobrol dengan Marry di gendongannya.

"Entahlah." Akhirnya Shintarou menjawab setelah terdiam sesaat. "Aku... belum menemukan saat yang tepat. Dengan semua yang terjadi ini, susah rasanya. Apalagi dia terlihat memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya untuk menyelamatkan gadis bernama Hiyori itu... aku bahkan tak tahu apakah dia sudah menyadari kalau kami soulmate."

Mata Kido sepertinya meneliti Shintarou, berusaha membaca ekspresinya, sebelum gadis itu menghela napas. "Begitu..."

Hening lagi. Shintarou merasakan perih di kakinya dan baru menyadari pembicaraan dengan Kido tadi membuatnya lupa akan sakit itu.

"Oh ya, Shintarou, kubilang tadi aku bisa merasakan apakah jam seseorang sudah berhenti atau tidak sehingga aku bisa mengetahui kalau kau dan Konoha soulmate, kan?"

"Mm. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Sebenarnya, alasan lain aku mencurigai kalian karena tadi pagi kau memeluk Konoha dengan sangat lembut dan tampaknya kau menikmatinya. Konoha pun terlihat nyaman di pelukanmu. Jadi... yah, tidak mengherankan kalau kalian ditakdirkan bersama."

Kali ini wajah Shintarou yang memerah.

.

Jika kalian mau tahu bagaimana rasanya neraka, Shintarou rasa perjalanan dari markas menuju rumah Marry mampu memberitahumu sebagian kecilnya.

Pada awalnya, mereka menggunakan kereta dari stasiun terdekat dengan markas selama satu jam, dilanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki selama dua setengah jam. Perjalanan selama itu, ditambah terik matahari musim panas yang tidak kenal situasi, cukup untuk membuat Shintarou muntah dan lemas setibanya di rumah Marry. Apalagi dia memakai pakaian yang cukup tebal, membuat panas semakin menjadi-jadi.

Shintarou terbaring di tanah berumput, terengah seraya mengeluh soal aroma rumput-rumput tak berdosa tersebut. Kido menyindirnya, mengatakan kalau dirinya malah memiliki aroma yang lebih parah. Bau muntah. Mereka belum bisa memasuki rumah Marry karena gadis itu bersikeras untuk merapikan rumahnya yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya. Omong-omong, Shintarou baru menyadari kalau rumah ini berada cukup jauh dari peradaban manusia, bagaimana gadis itu makan sehari-hari?

Ketika ia menanyakan soal itu pada Kido, Kido menjawab kalau Marry sepertinya tidak makan. Bahkan dia terkaget ketika pertama kali diajak makan saat tiba di markas.

Siapa gadis berambut putih itu sebenarnya? Penyihir?

Shintarou baru memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak sambil menunggu Marry selesai ketika Konoha menghampirinya, duduk di samping dirinya yang terbaring. Tas berisi perbekalan yang dibawanya sama sekali tidak dilepas.

"W-woah, ada apa?" kata Shintarou dengan agak kaget. Tidak menyangka kalau pemuda bersurai putih itulah yang menghampirinya.

"Ah, um..."

Konoha merogoh tasnya, dan menarik keluar sebuah kemasan minuman bersoda sambil menyerahkannya pada Shintarou.

"Kulihat kau letih, jadi kalau kau mau..."

Tercenung, Shintarou memandang lawan bicaranya dengan pandangan kaget. Sekali lagi tidak menduga kalau itulah yang akan dilakukan Konoha. Dia mengerjapkan matanya dan menerima minuman itu. Ternyata Konoha cukup baik dan perhatian...

"Ah, makasih. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ambil juga kok." Ucap Shintarou. Ia merasakan sebuah rasa senang yang aneh di hatinya.

Konoha hanya mengangguk.

"Jangan minum kebanyakan, nanti kayak dia lho." Kido memperingati Konoha sambil menunjuk ke arah Shintarou. Membuat sang HikkiNEET yang sensitif itu terluka hatinya.

Mengabaikan Kido, Shintarou duduk dan meneguk sodanya. Sekali, ia melirik Konoha yang terdiam sambil memandang lurus-lurus ke depan. Konoha tidak terlihat kelelahan dan berkeringat setelah perjalanan yang panjang ini. Toh, kemarin saat Shintarou dibawa meloncati gedung-gedung oleh Konoha pun pemuda jangkung itu tidak kelelahan sama sekali.

Ah... apa kata Kido tadi? Shintarou sama sekali belum membicarakan soal soulmate timer mereka dengan Konoha karena belum ada waktu yang pas. Tapi... bukankah sekarang mereka santai dan kelihatannya Kido sedang memerhatikan sekeliling sehingga tidak akan mendengarkan mereka kan? Ini kesempatan bagus.

"Hey, Konoha..."

"M-maaf menunggu lama! Kalian bisa masuk sekarang!"

Baru saja Shintarou mengucapkan dua kata tadi, pintu rumah Marry menjeblak terbuka dan gadis itu berdiri di sana. Rupanya sudah selesai membersihkan rumahnya itu. Shintarou menghela napas, mungkin tidak sekarang.

Mereka pun memasuki rumah Marry. Konoha sempat menggumamkan apa mereka bisa mendapat informasi mengenai di mana Hiyori berada... membuat Shintarou merasakan sedikit rasa tidak senang di hatinya. Kido terlihat takjub ketika memasuki rumah Marry dan memperhatikan sekeliling, sempat-sempatnya dia berkata kalau dia ingin tinggal di sini. Rumah Marry memang unik dan terlihat nyaman. Hal yang paling menyolok dari bagian dalamnya adalah banyaknya buku yang berjajar di rak kayu di sana.

"Kau berlaku seperti kau baru pertama kali ke sini, Kido."

"Saat pertama kali ke sini aku tidak pernah memasuki rumahnya, Shintarou."

Mereka mulai mencari-cari tentang sesuatu yang berguna di sini. Menelusuri tiap buku, mengharapkan informasi tentang kekuatan mereka, tentang "dunia lain" yang menelan mereka sehingga bisa mendapatkan kekuatan itu, tentang semua yang sudah terjadi pada mereka selama ini.

Konoha sempat menemukan sebuah gambar naga yang sangat disukainya. Shintarou menemukan sebuah buku bertuliskan '_Secret'_ yang terlihat mencurigakan, namun ternyata isinya adalah gambaran-gambaran Marry yang menceritakan petualangannya mengalahkan seekor naga, membuat Kido terbahak dan Marry menjerit malu. Gadis itu langsung merebut buku itu darinya.

"Apa ada sebuah diari di sini, Marry?" akhirnya Shintarou bertanya.

"Aku tidak memiliki benda yang lebih aneh dari ini!" Marry menatapnya tajam, terlihat tersinggung.

"B-bukan punyamu! Tapi punya Ibumu! Mungkin dia menulis sesuatu yang penting di sana?"

Terdiam, Marry tidak terlihat tersinggung lagi. "Um, ya... kurasa dia memang menulis diari..."

"Kalau begitu di mana?"

Marry terlihat berpikir keras, berusaha mengingat. Wajar saja sih, mengingat dia sudah lama meninggalkan rumah ini. "Di atas rak buku, kurasa..."

"Konoha! Mungkin ada di sana!" kata Shintarou semangat.

Konoha yang sedari tadi diam menyimak pun bergerak cepat, mencari di atas rak buku.

"B-bukan! Kurasa ada di taman depan rumah!"

"Konoha!"

"B-baik!"

Konoha berlari dengan tergesa keluar rumah, menuju taman.

"...eh, mungkin bukan juga." Kata Marry setelah beberapa saat.

Shintarou menghela napas, merasa kasihan pada Konoha. '_Aku harus mentraktirnya sesuatu,' _batinnya. Kido yang sedari tadi tertawa dan menggoda Marry soal bukunya mulai mendeham dan menenangkan diri.

"Oya, Marry, kunci yang kau kalungkan itu... itu kunci rumahmu kan?"

"Um? Iya."

Marry melepas kalungnya dan memperlihatkan itu pada Shintarou. Sebuah kunci rumah yang diikat tali hitam tipis, namun ada lagi sebuah kunci yang lebih kecil. Marry bilang ia sendiri tidak tahu itu kunci apa.

Shintarou meneliti sekeliling ruangan, mencari sebuah benda yang kiranya bisa cocok dengan kunci itu. Ia menemukannya. Sebuah meja berlaci yang dikunci, tak jauh dari mereka.

Ketika Marry membukanya, kunci yang lebih kecil tadi ternyata cocok. Dia mencari sejenak, dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul biru tua yang sangat tebal. Sangat tidak wajar untuk menjadi diari. Seolah diari yang ditulisi beratus tahun. Dia mengatakan... itulah diarinya.

Mereka baru akan membuka halamannya ketika Konoha memasuki rumah lagi.

"M-maaf, aku tidak menemukannya..." ujarnya sambil terengah.

Shintarou menelan ludah. "Kau tahu, Konoha... kami sudah..."

Namun pandangan Konoha sudah menumbuk ke buku bersampul biru yang tergeletak di meja. Shintarou sudah menyiapkan diri untuk keluhan dari mulut Konoha, namun bukan itu yang datang.

"Oh, sudah ketemu ya... syukurlah."

Cowok ini baik banget.

Shintarou benar-benar berniat mentraktirnya makan. Sekalian mungkin membicarakan soal soulmate timer mereka... omong-omong, Shintarou semakin lama semakin lupa akan hal ini. Dia terlalu semangat untuk mencari informasi di rumah Marry. Entah bagaimana dengan Konoha.

Ketika Konoha mendekat, mereka mulai membaca diari tersebut.

.

.

* * *

Diari itu menceritakan tentang keseharian seorang "monster" yang memiliki kekuatan-kekuatan yang dihasilkan ular-ularnya. "Monster" itu ditakuti oleh semua orang, namun datanglah seorang lelaki yang sama sekali tidak takut dengannya. Lelaki yang menyatakan kalau dia ingin menemani sang "monster", bahkan bersedia membuat sebuah rumah untuk sang "monster" dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Bertahun-tahun berlalu, mereka terus bersama. Lelaki itu membangun rumah, sang "monster" mengamatinya. Perlahan, rasa suka pun tumbuh di hati monster itu terhadap lelaki tersebut.

Ketika rumah tersebut baru setengah jadi, sang "monster" nyaris kehilangan lelaki yang selama ini menemaninya, membuat dirinya sadar akan perasaannya dan bersedia menjadi istri lelaki itu.

Waktu berlalu, rumah itu sudah jadi... mereka tinggal bersama hingga dianugerahi seorang putri yang sangat manis... mereka menamainya sesuai nama bunga yang disukai keduanya...

Lalu sebuah bencana terjadi... membuat sang "monster" ingin membuat dunia lain, yang bisa ia tinggali sendiri bersama keluarganya, bersama... dengan bantuan ular-ularnya, ia mulai membuat "dunia" tersebut...

Namun semua tidak berjalan sesuai yang ia rencanakan... sesuatu terjadi, dan kemudian ia harus meninggalkan suami dan anaknya... demi kebaikan mereka sendiri...

Ia sendiri, di dunia buatannya. Dunia di mana semuanya terjadi berulang-ulang tanpa henti.

* * *

.

.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?!"

Marry berseru. Matanya berkilau oleh kemarahan dan air mata. Rambut panjangnya mengembang, seolah menunjukkan emosi yang dirasakannya.

"M-marry, Shintarou tidak bermaksud buruk. Lagipula itu hanya dugaan, bukan yang sebenarnya kan..." Kido berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Shintarou diam saja, sekalipun apa yang dikatakannya tadi tidak dia anggap sebagai dugaan, tapi kenyataan.

"Uuhh..." Marry menggeram, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya pun luluh, berjatuhan dan membasahi pipinya.

"A-aku mau keluar!"

"Marry!"

Mengabaikan panggilan Kido, gadis kecil itu berlari keluar rumah.

Konoha terlihat gugup, memandang bergantian antara Marry dan Shintarou.

"A-aku akan mengejarnya!"

Konoha pun keluar juga, menyusul Marry. Menyisakan dua orang di dalam rumah. Kido menghela napas dan duduk di kursinya.

"Yah, bagaimana menurutmu?" ujar Shintarou akhirnya setelah beberapa detik keheningan.

"Sebenarnya aku juga berpendapat sama denganmu." Ujar Kido akhirnya.

"Tapi, jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Marry, sepertinya ia tidak senang kalau ternyata Neneknyalah yang menyebabkan semua ini pada kita."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Di kesempatan lain, kau bisa membicarakan soal itu baik-baik dengannya. Mungkin dia bisa mengerti. Tapi nanti."

Shintarou diam lagi, ia berusaha mengaitkan setiap informasi yang didapatkannya dari diari itu, namun informasi yan terlalu banyak membuat otaknya bingung. Lelaki berambut gelap itu duduk di kursi bekas Marry, agar bisa bicara empat mata dengan Kido. Mereka mulai berdiskusi, tentang kekuatan mata mereka kebanyakan. Hampir semua kekuatan yang disebutkan di diari itu mereka kenali dan sudah ada di dunia ini, terdapat di sebagian besar anggota Mekakushi Dan. Namun, ada satu yang belum mereka ketahui keberadaannya, satu kekuatan yang juga sepertinya menjadi sumber dari semua bencana ini. Clearing Eyes.

Mereka harus bisa menemukan seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan itu, yang mungkin memiliki informasi lebih mengenai "dunia lain" itu. "Dunia lain". Kido memiliki ide untuk memberinya nama, dan nama usulannya adalah "Kagerou Daze" atau "Heat-Haze Daze". Dia begitu semangat membicarakan soal nama pemberiannya hingga Shintarou baru bisa menghentikannya ketika dia mengajak mereka pulang. Sudah jam segini, dan dia tidak mau menempuh perjalanan pulang ketika sudah gelap. Meskipun begitu, Kido bertekad untuk membicarakannya lagi di markas.

Mereka akan pulang. Namun Marry dan Konoha masih di luar. Keduanya pun memutuskan untuk mencari mereka. Baru beberapa menit berlalu sejak Marry keluar, jadi mereka tidak akan jauh, sepertinya.

Ketika Kido melihat-lihat sekitarnya dengan agak bergetar, Shintarou melihat sebuah siluet putih yang gemetaran di sisi lain rumah ini, jauh di belakang semak-semak.

"Oh dia di sana. Oi, Marry, maaf soal yang tadi! Cepat kembali ke sini!"

Shintarou mendengar Marry meneriakkan sesuatu, tapi jaraknya membuat suara itu tidak terdengar jelas.

"Dia bilang sesuatu?"

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Shintarou pun berjalan menembus semak-semak, diikuti Kido di belakangnya. Ketika Shintarou sudah berada cukup dekat untuk memastikan sosok di seberang sana memang Marry, tiba-tiba semak-semak yang mengelilinya menghilang begitu saja. Seolah tidak pernah ada.

Kedua kaki Shintarou berhenti melangkah.

Kali ini dia bisa mendengar Marry menjerit "Tolong akuu!", membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya merasa kasihan.

Shintarou melangkah maju lagi, kali ini dengan takut-takut. Namun langkahnya lagi-lagi harus terhenti karena di depannya, sebuah jurang dalam yang lebarnya kira-kira mencapai 5 meter membentang. Dan kemungkinan besar Marry ada di sisi lain jurang tersebut.

"K-kenapa kamu bisa ada di sana, Marry?!" teriak Shintarou.

"T-tadi a-a-a-a-ku di-dikejar lebaah!"

Dia mungkin bilang, "Tadi aku dikejar lebah!"

Shintarou melihat sekeliling, ada sebuah kayu besar yang menghubungkan sisi jurang yang dipijaknya dengan sisi jurang tempat Marry berada. Pertanyaan bagaimana caranya Marry mencapai sana terjawab sudah. Namun baik Shintarou maupun Kido tidak berani untuk menyebrangi kayu tersebut. Marry yang tadi dikejar lebah semata-mata bisa menyebrangi kayu tersebut karena ketakutan. Takut bisa memberimu kekuatan untuk melakukan hal yang tidak akan kau lakukan jika dalam keadaan biasa. Dan dia tentu saja tidak bisa dan tidak tega untuk meminta Marry menyebrangi kayu itu lagi agar bisa kembali.

"Bagaimana ini..." gumam Kido.

"Kurasa kita tunggu saja Konoha. Dia pasti bisa menyebrangi jurang ini hanya dengan melompat." Kata Shintarou sambil menghela napas. Omong-omong, ke mana Konoha? Apa dia tersesat? Sungguh _timing_ yang tepat, hilang saat dia dibutuhkan.

Ketika Shintarou membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam karena menghela napas tadi, sebuah serangga berwarna kuning dan hitam terbang tepat di depannya. Sayap serangga tersebut mengepak-ngepak cepat, siap menghinggapinya kapan saja.

Shintarou menjerit, dan yang ada di pikirannya hanya untuk menjauh dari serangga itu. Sejauh-jauhnya. Ia berlari tanpa memerhatikan arah, barulah ia sadar kalau dia sudah bertindak bodoh ketika kakinya menjejak udara, bukan tanah.

Ia sempat melihat Kido menjerit juga ketika dia jatuh, jatuh... rasanya semua itu terjadi sangat lambat.

Shintarou terjatuh dengan kepala terlebih dahulu, ke dalam jurang yang ia tidak tahu kedalamannya berapa.

* * *

.

.

Dirinya baru saja menemukan kedua temannya yang lain. Kedua temannya yang tadi ia tinggalkan di rumah demi menemukan seorang gadis berambut putih. Ia baru saja menemukan mereka. Namun, salah satu dari temannya, seorang lelaki ber-_jersey_ merah, dilihatnya sedang berlari... sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke jurang itu.

Sebuah kepanikan menjalari hatinya. Temannya terjatuh ke jurang... itu berbahaya. Dan orang itu bukan sekedar temannya.

Lelaki itu soulmate-nya. Soulmate yang kehadirannya sebenarnya sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak lama.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kedua kakinya melompat. Siapa saja yang melihat dapat mendapati kalau matanya menyala merah. Ketika kakinya menjejak tanah di dekat jurang selama sepersekian detik, ia dapat mendengar suara seorang gadis berambut hijau menyebut namanya dengan nyaring, sebelum dia menjatuhkan diri ke jurang.

Tangannya menggapai ketika tubuhnya terjatuh mengikuti gravitasi. Mulutnya menyebut nama lelaki berambut gelap yang terjatuh lebih dulu darinya, namun sepertinya suaranya yang terlalu kecil atau lelaki itu tidak mendengarnya. Wajah lelaki itu terlihat pasrah, seolah-olah ia menganggap kalau hal ini pantas diterimanya.

Yang benar saja. Dia tidak akan membiarkan temannya, soulmate-nya, terluka atau lebih buruk lagi, mati begitu saja. Ia tidak peduli walaupun nyawanya sendiri yang menjadi taruhannya.

Tubuh lelaki itu terus meluncur ke bawah. Dan dirinya menyadari dalam kepanikan, lelaki berambut gelap itu sepertinya kehilangan kesadaran. Selain itu, sebuah pohon menjulang di dekat mereka, rantingnya akan menusuk tubuh itu, jika saja dia terus terjatuh...

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat... bahkan apa yang persisnya terjadi ia tidak tahu. Yang jelas, ia akhirnya dapat mencegah lelaki itu terluka, dan sebagai gantinya, ranting pohon yang lumayan besar itulah yang menembus tubuhnya... rasa sakit dan perih segera menjalari sarafnya, tapi tidak masalah.

Tubuh mereka berdua menghantam tanah, dan dia bisa merasakan darahnya sendiri membasahi tanah itu... tidak masalah. Apalagi ketika dilihatnya tubuh temannya bangkit. Temannya masih hidup... dan sekalipun pandangannya mulai agak memburam, ia tahu kalau temannya tidak terluka.

Sebuah rasa lega menghinggapi hatinya, sekalipun hanya sesaat, karena kesakitan dari luka di tubuhnya yang gemetaran segera memenuhi otaknya lagi.

Ia melihat temannya mendekat, wajah temannya itu memucat, ketakutan. Ia tidak tahu separah apa kondisinya sekarang, yang jelas, mungkin dia akan segera pergi dari dunia ini... apa namanya... mati? Ya, sepertinya begitu.

Mulutnya terasa asin, dan dia baru sadar ada cairan semerah mawar yang menetes keluar dari sana. Ketika itulah, lelaki berambut gelap yang baru saja diselamatkannya itu mengatakan, "Kenapa kau melakukannya...?"

Ia berusaha tersenyum ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kemudian, dia mencoba bicara...

"Karena kita adalah teman..."

Saat ia mengatakan itu, ia terbatuk. Darah keluar dari mulutnya. Namun ia sungguh berharap lelaki di depannya dapat mendengar perkataannya... tapi dia belum selesai...

Dilihatnya tubuh lelaki di depannya bergetar, dan mata gelapnya itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

_Oh tidak, tidak, kau tidak bisa menangis karena ini... kalau kau menangis... kalau kau sedih... aku juga akan sedih nantinya..._

Sekali lagi, dia berusaha tersenyum, dan meneruskan perkataannya. Pandangannya semakin memburam... memburam... walau begitu, ia berusaha memfokuskan matanya pada wajah lelaki itu...

"...dan karena... kau a-adalah... s-soulmate-ku..."

Ia tersedak darahnya sendiri ketika mengatakan itu.

Ia mendengar suara isakan yang semakin keras, namun ia tidak bisa mencegah tangisan itu, sekalipun sungguh, ia tidak ingin mendengar orang di depannya ini menangis.

Lalu... semuanya gelap...

* * *

.

.

Cahaya seakan lenyap dari kedua manik rubi itu.

Shintarou panik, ia mengisak. Mencoba mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan lelaki di depannya, sekalipun ia tahu dirinya sudah terlambat. Ia tidak bisa membawa Konoha ke rumah sakit dan ponselnya tidak memiliki sinyal.

Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun, pada temannya—soulmate-nya—yang tubuhnya sudah tidak bergerak dan darah bersimbah di sekitarnya.

_"...dan karena... kau a-adalah... s-soulmate-ku..."_

Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Ia merasa sesuatu sudah direbut darinya... belahan jiwanya sudah direbut darinya. Bukankah menyakitkan saat kau kehilangan sebuah belahan jiwa?

_Oi, kumohon, lakukan sesuatu. Kau ada di tubuh Konoha, kan? Kami adalah teman. Dia adalah soulmate-ku. Aku ingin dia selamat. Kumohon, kumohon, tolonglah..._

Dan setelah Shintarou merapal kalimat itu di hatinya, berdoa sepenuh hati demi keselamatan lelaki di depannya, udara serasa membeku. Dia merasa dirinya dipandang oleh sebuah binatang kecil...

Dan saat Shintarou memikirkan itu, tiba-tiba ular hitam yang banyak jumlahnya keluar begitu saja dari tubuh Konoha yang tak bergerak, kemudian mengikat tubuh itu penuh-penuh. Shintarou melihat iris merah yang baru saja terlihat mati itu bersinar redup, warna merah gelap. Jantungnya berdetak kembali, suaranya sungguh nyaring hingga Shintarou bisa mendengarnya.

Tak bisa melakukan apa pun, Shintarou hanya bisa duduk dan mengamati dengan tercengang, bagaimana tubuh temannya—soulmatenya tersusun kembali tepat di depan matanya.

* * *

**~ TBC ~**

* * *

A/N :

Oke, chapter ini panjang banget.

Saya merasa kesusahan juga nulis chapter ini. Bolak-balik baca novel terjemahan inggrisnya. Walaupun saya merasa agak maksa juga masukin semua scene di novel ke sini, jadi ada beberapa yang saya Cuma jelasin aja. Kan ga asyik kalau bener-bener mirip novel.

Karena itulah, saya baru bisa update sekarang. Maaf ya u_u saya suka gitu sih. Ada ide, tapi bingung gimana cara menuliskannya, itu aja /ngek.

Terima kasih untuk Adelia-chan yang sudah menyempatkan nge-review chapter kemarin! Sama nak, saya juga benci banget yang namanya TBC, terlebih kalau apdetnya lama kayak fanfic ini /plak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi... pasti ada yang seperti itu di dalam beberapa fanfic :'D semoga chapter yang panjang ini bisa memuaskanmu, ya... Hehehe...

Ah sudah begitu aja. Saya menargetkan untuk mempublish chapter terakhir tanggal paling lambat 24-25 Juli, jadi tunggu saja ya!

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini! Kritik sarannya ditunggu! uwu

Azu


	3. Chapter 3

**Soulmate Timer**

A Kagerou Project / Mekakucity Actors fanfiction by Chikara Az

KagePro / MekakuCA © Jin

This fanfiction © Me

**Rating** : T untuk amannya uwu

**Warning** : ShinKono, possibly (very) OOC, slash/BL/shounen-ai dan semacamnya, mengikuti route di novelnya

Happy ShinKono Day! \ ;w; /

Enjoy~

* * *

Matanya melebar dalam ketidakpercayaan. Beberapa kali ia harus mencubit dirinya sendiri dan berharap ini bukan mimpi. Bahwa pemandangan di depannya ini benar-benar "kenyataan".

Saat ini Shintarou sedang berdiri sambil mematung di depan sebuah _vending machine_ yang tulisan "_Jackpot_!"-nya menyala-nyala dengan cahaya warna-warni. Sekalipun langit masih dipenuhi semburat oranye, lampu-lampu di jalanan sudah mulai menyala, menerangi jalan-jalan yang tadinya hanya ditimpa sinar redup matahari di sebelah barat. Udara terasa semakin lama semakin dingin, namun perhatian Shintarou sepenuhnya terpaku pada _vending machine_ di depannya.

Markas Mekakushi Dan terletak tidak jauh dari sana, namun Shintarou tidak terburu-buru. Dia masih dengan takzim mengamati _vending machine_ itu. Seumur-umur, ia selalu mengira tulisan-tulisan di setiap _vending machine_ yang berbunyi "Dapatkan dua botol jika kamu beruntung!" itu hanya omong kosong. Sebuah _urban legend_ yang dibuat untuk mempromosikan mesin yang banyak ditemukan di setiap sudut Negeri Sakura. Rasa ketidakpercayaannya tambah menguat karena jelas-jelas hari ini ia sama sekali tidak beruntung. Namun, _vending machine_ di depannya ini sedang membuktikan bahwa legenda itu bukan fiksi.

Shintarou menjulurkan tangannya ke tempat keluarnya kaleng soda di mesin tersebut, dan telapak tangannya merasakan permukaan licin nan dingin—memang ada dua. Ketika dia mengeluarkan kedua botol itu—matanya tidak ditipu. Shintarou berusaha untuk tidak menangis bahagia, sekalipun tubuhnya mau tidak mau tetap bergetar karena rasa estatik yang kini mengalir deras di dalamnya.

"Gak harus beli dua deh..."

Sebenarnya ia ingin untuk segera membuka kedua botol itu dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Dirinya sunguh lelah setelah perjalanan pulang dari rumah Marry dan apa yang terjadi di sana. Namun kali ini dirinya tidak bisa egois. Ia teringat sebuah janji yang dibuatnya ketika dia masih di rumah Marry, dan ia bertekad memenuhi setengah janji itu. Setengah karena... niatnya yang sesungguhnya sih untuk mentraktir makan, tapi kali ini soda dulu mungkin cukup.

"Nih, Konoha."

Shintarou menyodorkan sebotol soda berwarna hitam kecoklatan itu pada pemuda jangkung yang sedari tadi berdiri diam di sampingnya. Pemuda bermanik _pink_ kemerahan itu mengangguk, mengucap sebuah kata terima kasih yang tak terlalu jelas sebelum menerimanya.

Kemudian, Shintarou membuka botol bagiannya sendiri dan mengambil sebuah tegukan. Cairan karbonasi yang menyegarkan itu mengaliri tubuhnya, membuat saraf-sarafnya terasa dimanjakan. Rasa manis yang agak menyengat dicecapnya dengan penuh nikmat. Ini dia. _Ini dia_. Sebuah situasi paling menyenangkan yang dialaminya setelah menjalani "Pendakian Mematikan di Tengah Terik Matahari". Ia merasa jiwanya terhubung dengan botol soda di tangannya, sebuah minuman yang sulit ia jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Soda memang sebuah tiket menuju surga yang dianugerahkan Tuhan kepada umat manusia.

"Semoga soda bisa abadi..."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sial.

Shintarou terlalu tenggelam dalam kenikmatannya mengonsumsi soda sampai hampir melupakan keberadaan Konoha yang kini memandangnya dengan pandangan heran. Namun, botol soda yang kini sedang digenggamnya di tangan kanan masih tersegel rapi, belum dibuka. Apalagi diteguk.

"Eh? Kenapa belum minum? Cobalah, enak kok!" ujar Shintarou, setengah berniat untuk membuat Konoha lupa akan apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Konoha harus bisa merasakan kenikmatan mengonsumsi soda juga, kenikmatan nomor satu di dunia bagi Shintarou.

"Eh? Ah, umm... ba-baik..."

Shintarou memerhatikan ketika Konoha membuka tutup botolnya perlahan, kemudian membawa mulut botol itu mendekati mulutnya sendiri. Bibirnya menyentuh ujung botol itu... bibirnya yang berwarna merah pucat... bibirnya yang tidak terlalu tebal, justru cenderung agak tipis...

Untunglah, dorongan untuk menampar dirinya sendiri bisa Shintarou pendam dalam-dalam. Pemuda itu memalingkan pandangannya dan wajahnya terasa menghangat. Apa tadi yang ia lakukan? Memerhatikan bibir Konoha yang menggoda itu?!

Hei, tinggalkan kata '_menggoda'_-nya!

"Shintarou, ada apa?"

Pikiran-pikiran yang tadi memenuhi kepalanya menguap begitu ia mendengar suara Konoha dan gaya bicaranya yang lambat. Ia menoleh ke arah pemuda jangkung itu, yang kini memandangnya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Wajah datar yang menyembunyikan perasaan-perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Menyembunyikan sifatnya yang sebenarnya sangat baik hati dan perhatian.

"Ehem, tidak ada kok."

Konoha mengangguk kecil mendengar jawabannya. Dan saat itulah Shintarou menyadari kalau botol di tangannya sudah kosong.

"Bagaimana? Enak bukan?" ujarnya dengan antusias yang tidak biasa. Konoha mengangguk dua kali secara cepat, mengiyakan.

Langit semakin lama semakin menggelap, udara dingin serasa menemani keheningan yang tiba-tiba jatuh di antara kedua insan tersebut. Keheningan yang terasa agak canggung, namun Shintarou menikmatinya. Dia mengamati langit dengan tajam, memerhatikan bintang-bintang kecil yang perlahan menghiasinya. Walaupun sekarang musim panas dan matahari sudah menerangi bumi selama hampir seharian, tetap saja bulan harus datang dan menggantikan tugasnya.

"Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, ya..." celetuknya.

Konoha ikut memandang langit dengan pandangan kosongnya yang biasa. Ia mengangguk kecil, tak banyak bicara. Konoha tidak mengekspresikan emosinya dengan kata-kata, tapi lebih banyak dengan aksi. Emosi yang kuat bahwa dia memiliki kepedulian besar pada orang lain. Kepribadiannya yang pendiam itu memiliki daya tarik tersendiri.

Pandangan Shintarou tertuju pada lubang besar di bajunya yang sekalipun berusaha disembunyikan oleh Konoha dibalik botol sodanya, tetap bisa kelihatan. Lubang yang ada belum lama ini. Tempat di mana ular-ular itu keluar dari tubuhnya...

Shintarou meneguk sisa sodanya dan melempar botolnya yang telah kosong ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Hey, Konoha..."

"Apa?"

Konoha memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar yang sama. Shintarou pun balas memandangnya. Manik hitam obsidian dan iris rubi pucat bertemu pandang, dan Shintarou merasakan sebuah _d__éjà v__u. _Ia teringat akan pada pertemuan mereka yang pertama kali, di mana soulmate timer keduanya berhenti.

Darah Shintarou serasa berdesir ketika ia mengamati wajah Konoha yang mau tidak mau ia sebut _cantik_ di kepalanya.

"Saat itu... kau bilang kalau kau adalah temanku, kan?"

Konoha terlihat berusaha mengingat-ingat, lalu mengangguk kecil, "Mm."

"Kalau begitu," Shintarou menghela napas. "jangan pendam hal-hal menyakitkan pada dirimu sendiri. Tidakkah kau merasa kesepian?"

Shintarou tahu bahwa ia benar-benar tidak berada dalam posisi untuk bisa memberitahukan Konoha tentang ini, namun ia benar-benar tidak ingin Konoha memendam seluruh perasaan sakitnya pada dirinya sendiri. Memendam seluruh perasaannya yang sesungguhnya di balik topeng wajah datarnya. Jika saja Konoha sedang kesakitan dan Shintarou sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu karena selalu tertipu oleh wajah datar Konoha, ia tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Hidupnya sudah diselamatkan oleh lelaki ini.

Konoha mengerti akan perkataannya atau tidak, Shintarou tidak tahu. Yang jelas, ketika ia mendengar jawaban "Mm," lagi dari bibir Konoha, ia merasakan bahwa jawabannya itu mengandung lebih banyak emosi dari jawaban "Mm,"-nya yang pertama. Pikiran itu membuatnya merasa senang.

Oke, sekaranglah inti dari permasalahannya. Hal yang sudah ingin Shintarou bicarakan sejak kemarin. Hal yang krusial, sebab berhubungan dengan masa depan keduanya.

Tentang soulmate timer mereka yang berhenti di pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Dan..."

"Hm?"

"...kau juga bilang kalau kita soulmate, bukan?"

Shintarou agak kaget ketika melihat Konoha melonjak dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada botol soda yang kini kosong itu, seolah ia merasa gugup. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, membuat poninya yang lumayan panjang menutupi wajahnya dari pandangan, namun tetap saja Shintarou menyadari ada rona kemerahan yang kontras dengan kulit wajah lelaki jangkung itu.

"Konoha?"

"I-iya... aku berkata begitu..." ujar Konoha pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu?" kata Shintarou akhirnya. Jantungnya berdebar karena gugup.

"Eh...?"

"Yah... apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Mau merencanakan tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan bersama? Kau tahu... aku belum pernah memiliki seorang kekasih sehingga aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan... hahahah..." Shintarou tertawa garing sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "...tapi, di tengah-tengah situasi seperti ini... sepertinya susah juga ya..."

"K-kukira kau tidak suka mendapatkan soulmate sepertiku...?"

Shintarou mematung.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Eh iya, itu... um..." Konoha terlihat salah tingkah. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam segumpal kaos putih yang dikenakannya. Ia memalingkan kepalanya dari Shintarou seolah tidak sanggup menatap lelaki itu. "...kau tahu, kan seharusnya... lelaki itu berpasangannya dengan perempuan. Tapi... kita—kita sama-sama lelaki, kan... jadi, kukira... kau tidak suka akan ini..."

Terdiam, Shintarou menatap lawan bicaranya lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?"

"Ah! Um..." ujar Konoha pelan. "M-marry bercerita kalau teman-teman kita sudah memiliki soulmate... dan soulmate mereka tidak ada yang sejenis. Se-sensei pun bilang kalau lelaki berpasangan dengan perempuan. M-maafkan aku..."

"..."

"...maaf karena aku bukan perempuan..."

Perlu beberapa saat bagi Shintarou untuk mencerna perkataan Konoha tersebut. Otak jeniusnya mendadak korslet, mungkin karena terlalu lelah oleh perjalanan dari rumah Marry. Setelah beberapa detik, otaknya berhasil membuat kesimpulan akan perkataan Konoha dan Shintarou pun melakukan hal pertama yang ia pikirkan.

Ia tertawa keras-keras.

Konoha terlonjak bingung. Ia memandang Shintarou seolah HikkiNEET satu itu kehilangan akal sehatnya. Shintarou tertawa sampai-sampai ia terbungkuk dan memegangi perut.

"S-shintarou?"

"Ahahah.. oh ya ampun, sori—pff—hahahah!"

Susah payah Shintarou menghentikan tawanya yang terbahak, karena ia tahu Konoha pasti tidak nyaman. Siapa sih yang suka lawan bicaramu tiba-tiba tertawa tanpa sebab setelah kau berbicara? Mau tidak mau yang tidak tertawa akan mengira lawan bicaranya menertawakannya.

Well, memang Shintarou menertawakan perkataan Konoha sih.

"Ahahah, uhuk! Sori, Konoha..." Shintarou terbatuk-batuk. Karma sih. "...menurutku yang kau katakan itu konyol."

"Hah?"

"Begini ya..." Shintarou menegakkan badannya sambil memandang Konoha. Diam sejenak untuk mengelap air mata yang keluar dari matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "...kau tahu, sungguh, aku tidak peduli soal _gender_. Aku pernah menyukai perempuan, dan aku pun pernah menyukai laki-laki. Yah walaupun aku tidak pernah punya kekasih, sih...

"Jadi tenang saja, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kau menjadi soulmate-ku kok. Aku tidak peduli bahwa kau bukan perempuan. Kau berpendapat seperti itu karena perkataan Marry dan Sensei-mu itu, kan? Bukan karena aku terang-terangan menolakmu?"

"Tapi... kukira..." Konoha terlihat kaget dan lagi-lagi salah tingkah. Ia berusaha menyusun kata-kata, walaupun degup jantungnya yang cukup cepat membuatnya nyaris kehilangan konsentrasi. "...kau tidak bicara apa pun soal soulmate kepadaku sejak kemarin... kan aneh... jadi aku mengira—kau... tidak suka dengan semua ini...?"

"Ah." Shintarou diam. Ia kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dalam gestur salah tingkah. Sebuah perasaan bersalah menghinggapi hatinya. Siapa pun yang melihat mereka saat ini, pasti akan mengira bahwa mereka sedang menyatakan perasaan masing-masing. Yah, dugaan itu tidak akan terlalu salah sih. "M-maaf soal itu... habis aku bingung bagaimana membicarakan soal ini—kau tahu. Bahkan aku sempat ragu kalau kau menyadari bahwa kita adalah soulmate..."

"Tentu saja aku menyadarinya..." gumam Konoha, kini ia mengelus-elus punggung tangannya yang menggenggam botol kosong dengan tangan yang lain. "aku... sejak lama aku sudah menunggu-nunggu hari di mana aku bertemu soulmate-ku..."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Konoha mengangguk kecil. "Jadi mana mungkin aku tidak tahu... aku hanya takut kau tidak bisa menerimaku..."

Yang benar saja.

Shintarou menahan dorongan kuat untuk menarik lelaki yang lebih jangkung sepuluh senti darinya itu pada sebuah pelukan erat.

Dirinya sungguh bodoh karena baru menyadari perasaannya pada Konoha beberapa waktu lalu. Ia sungguh bodoh karena baru menyadari kalau dia jatuh cinta pada Konoha tepat pada pandangan pertama saat ia _nyaris_ kehilangan Konoha.

Ia baru menyadari, betapa ia mengagumi kecantikan wajah Konoha, betapa ia menikmati dan membiarkan Konoha tertidur di pelukannya, perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya ketika memerhatikan tiap tingkah laku Konoha... _hell_, bahkan dia merasa cemburu ketika Konoha terus menggumam soal Hiyori dan terlihat akrab dengan Marry!

Dia jatuh cinta, _head over heels_, pada seorang Konoha. Pemuda polos yang ditakdirkan menjadi soulmate-nya.

Shintarou tersenyum tipis.

"Kau terlalu mencemaskan soal yang tidak penting, Konoha. Zaman sekarang pasangan sejenis sudah tidak aneh lagi kok."

Konoha diam saja ketika Shintarou mendekatinya, menarik sebelah tangan Konoha yang bebas pada sebuah genggaman hangat. Shintarou menyadari kalau wajah Konoha memerah, dan ia cukup yakin kalau wajahnya sendiri tidak berbeda jauh.

"Um, ini mungkin memalukan... tapi... sebenarnya aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

"'Menyukai'...?"

"Mencintai, jatuh hati, terserah kau mau menyebutnya apa." Shintarou semakin mendekat, dan sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Konoha ia gunakan untuk menyentuh ujung dagu lelaki itu. "Perasaan di mana kau ingin selalu bersama seseorang."

"Mm..." Konoha menutup matanya rapat-rapat, menikmati sentuhan tangan Shintarou di wajahnya. "k-kalau begitu... aku juga..."

"Eh?"

"Aku juga menyukai... Shintarou..."

Dorongan itu tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

Shintarou tertawa, namun kali ini bukan tawa geli seperti tadi, melainkan tawa bahagia. Ia menarik Konoha pada sebuah pelukan erat, seolah-olah enggan melepasnya sampai kapan pun. Konoha mengeluarkan pekik kaget kecil sebelum ia menjatuhkan botol sodanya ke sembarang tempat dan membalas pelukan Shintarou, sekalipun masih agak canggung. Shintarou meletakkan daunya di bahu Konoha, masih tertawa. Sejenak, ia mencium aroma tubuh Konoha yang menyenangkan, dan ia menyukainya.

Perlahan, Konoha ikut tertawa kecil. Rona merah di wajahnya semakin pekat, membuatnya sungguh terlihat manis.

Tawa mereka perlahan mereda, dan Shintarou diam sambil terus memeluk Konoha. Ia benar-benar enggan melepasnya.

"Jadi, Konoha, um..."

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau menjadi soulmate-ku?"

Konoha kembali tertawa kecil.

"Bukankah aku memang sudah menjadi soulmate-mu?"

Shintarou nyengir. Ia kemudian melepas pelukannya dari Konoha, untuk memerhatikan wajah lawan bicaranya yang dihiasi senyuman manis dan rona kemerahan, bukan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya. Hal yang membuat Shintarou untuk sekian kali mengagumi kecantikannya. Hei, saat wajahnya datar saja dia sudah imut apalagi saat tersenyum?

"Mm, kalau begitu pertanyaannya kuganti deh." Ujar Shintarou. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Konoha, hingga jaraknya hanya sebatas tiga sentimeter. "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Kekasih...?"

"Orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku."

Konoha tidak bisa menahan tawanya... ia tidak pernah tertawa sebanyak ini sebelumnya...

"T-tentu saja..."

Shintarou tersenyum lebar.

"Oh ya, satu lagi."

"Mm?"

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

"Menci—mm?"

Shintarou tidak pernah memberikan kesempatan bagi Konoha untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ia menutup sedikit jarak yang tersisa di antara kedua bibir mereka. Bibir Konoha terasa lembut dan sedikit manis akibat soda yang tadi diminumnya, membuat Shintarou menyukainya. Meskipun kebingungan, Konoha mencoba menekan bibirnya sedikit, semakin memperjelas betapa tidak berpengalamannya lelaki jangkung itu terhadap hal seperti ini. _Well_, bukan berarti Shintarou lebih berpengalaman, ini pun ciuman pertamanya.

Meskipun begitu, keduanya menikmatinya. Bahkan saat Shintarou menjilat ujung bibir Konoha, meminta izin untuk masuk, Konoha tanpa ragu membuka mulutnya dan menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Tiadanya orang-orang di sekitar mereka membuat Shintarou merasa leluasa. Ia terus mencium Konoha, sekalipun desakan akan oksigen mulai terasa. Konoha tanpa sadar mengalungkan tangannya di leher Shintarou, membuat lelaki berambut gelap itu semakin mudah memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Konohalah yang melepas ciuman mereka, itu pun karena ia kehabisan napas. Wajahnya memerah, lebih pekat daripada yang tadi. Ia langsung melepas pelukan Shintarou dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Eh? Konoha? Kau tak apa-apa?" ujar Shintarou. Kenapa? Apa Konoha tidak menyukai ciuman tadi itu? _Well_, memang Shintarou terlalu nafsu kali ya, baru pertama ciuman udah langsung _french kiss_—

"T-tak apa-apa..." Konoha menunduk, ia meraba-raba bibirnya yang terasa hangat. "h-hanya saja.. tadi itu... mm, tidak buruk, kurasa."

Shintarou nyengir lebar. Ia mendekat ke arah Konoha dan menggenggam tangannya. Konoha mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis, rona merah seakan-akan sudah permanen pada pipinya karena dia terus-menerus merona sejak mereka membicarakan soal soulmate timer mereka.

"Oh ya, aku lupa mengucapkan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih..." kata Shintarou akhirnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan salah tingkah.

Konoha memasang wajah bingung. Terima kasih untuk apa?

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Konoha, Shintarou pun menjelaskan. "Terima kasih karena saat itu... kau melindungiku. Sungguh, aku pasti tidak ada di sini jika kau tidak melakukannya."

"Oh." Konoha tertegun. Kemudian ia meremas tangan Shintarou dengan lembut, dan ekspresi wajahnya memuram. "Tidak usah berterima kasih, kau tahu... um, saat itu aku takut sekali kalau kau akan terluka jadi—aku... tanpa pikir panjang..."

"Tapi, lain kali jangan lakukan itu, Konoha."

"Eh?"

Shintarou memasang wajah serius. "Kau nyaris membuatku jantungan dan menyalahkan diri sendiri karena kau terluka alih-alih aku. Lain kali, aku yang akan melindungimu, oke?" ujarnya. Saat ia mengatakan hal itu, ia nyaris mengira orang lainlah yang mengendalikan bibirnya. Karena hal semacam itu sungguh tidak pernah ia kira akan dikatakannya.

Konoha tertawa kecil. "I-iya, kurasa..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke markas. Kido pasti akan marah jika kita terus di luar seperti ini."

"Mm."

Tanpa melepas pegangan tangan mereka, Shintarou dan Konoha berjalan beriringan ke markas Mekakushi Dan. Mereka disambut oleh ucapan "_Okaeri_" bersamaan dari Marry dan Kido yang ada di sana begitu mereka membuka pintu berplat "107" itu. Marry membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat tangan mereka yang saling bertaut, sementara Kido menaikkan sebelah alis, tanpa suara mengatakan "Yang bener aja nih?" pada Shintarou, yang menjawab dengan mengangkat bahunya, "Iya, ada masalah?".

"A-ah... Konoha-_san_, lubang di bajumu itu... mau kujahit?" ujar Marry pada Konoha. Mata gadis itu berbinar-binar ceria ketika melihat mereka berdua.

"Eh? Tak apa-apa?"

"Bukan masalah kok. Sini, lepaskan bajumu!"

Konoha melepaskan pegangan tangan Shintarou dengan lembut, membuat Shintarou merasakan ada kehangatan yang hilang. Namun semua itu dibayar lunas ketika ia memerhatikan Konoha melepas baju bagian atasnya, membuat dia dapat melihat tubuh langsing berkulit pucat yang bertelanjang dada. Shintarou akan terus mengamati tubuh itu sambil terbengong seandainya Kido tidak mendeham keras-keras.

"Jadi... kukira kalian sudah membicarakan soal itu, hm?" ujar Kido. Nadanya yang sarkastis membuat Shintarou merasakan ada kalimat tersembunyi yang tidak diucapkannya. Seperti—"Kalian sudah membicarakan soal soulmate timer kalian dan langsung terang-terangan bertindak sebagai kekasih, ya?"

Shintarou mendengus. Ia memerhatikan Konoha yang sedang mengamati Marry mengeluarkan peralatan menjahitnya. Wajah lelaki jangkung itu terlihat penasaran. "Ya, kurasa begitu."

"Selamat, Shintarou! Konoha-_san_!" ucap Marry ceria sambil memegang sebuah jarum yang sudah dipasang benang putih tipis. Konoha terlihat merona akan ucapan Marry, reaksi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang ditunjukkan Shintarou. Namun Shintarou menampakkan reaksi kaget juga.

"Eh? Kau sudah tahu bahwa kami—?"

"Oh ya! Konoha-_san_ sudah menceritakan soal itu padaku kemarin, saat di perjalanan ke rumahku, Shintarou! Dia bilang kalau dia takut kau tidak menyukainya! Semacam itu deh... syukurlah kalian sudah menyatakan perasaan masing-masing!" Marry dengan semangat menjelaskan, mengabaikan Konoha yang terlihat malu dan berusaha mencegah Marry mengucapkan semua itu. Gadis itu ternyata tidak sepolos yang Shintarou kira.

"Begitukah, Konoha?" Shintarou nyengir, membuat Konoha memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Ternyata sejak awal pun kau menyukaiku yah..."

"Iya! Sepertinya ia sangat suka!" kata Marry, untuk kedua kalinya mengabaikan wajah Konoha yang rona merahnya sudah permanen.

Shintarou berjalan ke sofa yang berseberangan dengan Marry dan Konoha. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk, namun senyuman senang tidak bisa meninggalkan wajahnya begitu saja. Marry mulai menjahit baju Konoha, sesekali mengatakan sesuatu pada lelaki berambut putih itu, sesuatu yang membuatnya salah tingkah. Kido berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, menggumamkan kata "Kagerou Daze, Kagerou Daze" yang sangat ia sukai.

"Ah, Konoha, kemarilah." Ujar Shintarou. Ia memberikan gestur pada Konoha untuk duduk di sampingnya. Marry mendehem keras-keras sambil tertawa geli, sementara Konoha mengabaikannya, walaupun ekspresi malunya sangat kentara.

"A-apa?" gumam Konoha pelan begitu ia duduk di samping Shintarou sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di lutut. Dengan lembut, Shintarou melepaskan tangan Konoha dari sana dan sebagai gantinya, ia meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Konoha. Mencari posisi nyaman, ia terbaring di pangkuan soulmate-nya, rasanya nyaman dan hangat. Shintarou menutup matanya, menikmati sensasi tersebut.

Konoha mengeluarkan suara kebingungan, namun tidak mencegah Shintarou melakukan hal tersebut. Akhirnya, lelaki itu malah menunduk dan menatap wajah Shintarou yang tertutup matanya, sebelah tangan mengelus lembut rambut Shintarou. Dia menyadari kalau Shintarou lelah dan sepertinya tidak apa-apa seperti ini juga, toh Konoha pun menikmatinya.

Keduanya seakan lupa keberadaan dua gadis lain di ruangan itu. Marry bengong dan menghentikan kegiatan menjahitnya demi mensyukuri pemandangan _fanservice_ di depannya, sedangkan Kido memalingkan wajahnya dengan malu—dia merasa dirinya sedang memergoki sepasang kekasih yang melakukan 'hal itu' di kamar.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru dan pintu markas pun terbuka, membiarkan dua orang sosok memasuki markas dan mengatakan "_Tadaima_!" berbarengan. Seorang gadis berambut oranye yang sebagiannya diikat ke sebelah kanan dan seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat. Keduanya bengong melihat sepasang lelaki yang terang-terangan menampakkan kemesraannya di sofa.

Shintarou nyengir ketika mendengar jeritan tak percaya adiknya, dan, tanpa membuka matanya demi menikmati elusan lembut di kepalanya, dia berkata singkat.

"_Okaeri_."

* * *

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

A/N :

INI OOC SYEKALEH HAHAHAH /duak

Aduh gimana ya, saya malu banget udah nulis fanfic ini sebenernya—di mana pasangannya nge-_lovey-dovey_ di sembarang tempat. Serius, tokoh-tokoh yang ngeliat mereka aja malu sendiri apalagi saya yang nulisnya /ngek

Ahahahahahah yang penting sudah beres deh. Fanfic MC pertama sayaa—selesai dalam kurun waktu hampir satu bulan padahal jumlah chapternya cuma tiga— /ming

Sekali lagi terima kasih pada Adelia-chan yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk nge-_review_ chapter kemarin! Gimana, apakah ini termasuk angst? Atau malah fanfic bertingkat OOC tinggi? Kalau kamu milih yang terakhir saya ga heran kok—www—

Terima kasih juga saya ucapkan untuk yang sudah nge-_follow_, nge-_favorite_, ataupun yang sekedar meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic ini. Saya minta maaf seandainya chapter final ini mengecewakan kalian—ahahahah /guling-guling salting

Umm, udah segitu aja... terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca sampai sini... sampai jumpa lagi di fanfic berikutnya!

**Azu**


End file.
